The New Student!
by EpicSquirrelNinja
Summary: When Rin Nakatani a foreign exchange student from American comes to Ouran high and befriends Haruhi what will the rest of the host club think? and what is this Rin's Big secret? and how will the rest of the club react if Haruhi as a friend outside the club? will they like her? Host club/OC Kyouya& Mori& kaoru romance included
1. Chapter 1

"MOTHER!" Tamaki screamed in a very over dramatic manner.

"Yes?" Kyouya answerd nonchalantly.

"Where is Haruhi?!" he threw his hands up in the air and began a little whiney fit "She is exactly 5.6 seconds late! Something must have happened to her!" a sudden gasp erupted from his mouth "The commoners must've found out she was going to a high class school! And made her an outsider and now there keeping her in the commoner dungeon which we all know would be just ratchet!"

"Dude calm down I don't think-"

"That the commoners can even afford a-" the twins began but was immediately tried to calm down the boss but he was too much in a panic to try and rationalize him.

"WE MUST SAVE OUR PRECIOUS HARUHI!" Tamaki immediately began running to the door at an inhuman speed

"Hey guys what's WHA?!" Tamaki crashed into Haruhi who was currently carrying a stack of magazines which were now violently fluttering to the ground. "What was that about? Why were you running so fast?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki embraced the formerly missing host "You have escaped the dungeon! How brave of you!" Tamaki squeezed Haruhi tighter causing her face to turn blue from the constriction on her air pipe. "Tell me! Wasent the dungeon of the commoners just tragic! Don't worry you can tell daddy all about-"

Haruhi suddenly pushed away Tamaki cutting his monologue short. "What are you talking about commoners don't have a dungeon!" Haruhi yelled slightly offended. She bent to her knees and collected her magazines that were now scattered around her.

Honey sempai picked up one of the magazines "Why do you have all these magazine Haruhi? Oooooo! These cupcakes look so yummy!" Honey pointed to a picture of a lemon cupcake with pink and yellow frosting swirled together in a fancy fashion.

"How can you afford so many different magazine subscriptions?" Kyouya asked nonchalant not taking his eyes off his computer as he typed away furiously.

"Humph," Haruhi grunted as she took back the magazine honey was holding out to her. "I didn't buy these my friend Rin let me borrow them."

"RIN?!" Tamaki screeched at the top of his lungs "Who is this person?! Is he the one who kept you locked in the commoner dungeon?!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A DUNGEON!" Haruhi yelled back. "Rin is my friend who just transferred here a week ago, and let me borrow these magazines so I would'nt have to buy a subscription."

"Who is this Rin I want to know right away!"

"I am standing right here you know…" a boyish voice rang out from the entrance catching the entire host clubs attention. Standing there was a boy about Haruhi's height if not a teensy bit taller. He wore a forest green beanie with a bit of his reddish brown bangs poking out from under it covering one of his bright blue eyes. "I forgot to loan you this one to Haruhi. Its got a really cool article about a sea otter that got washed ashore and got saved by some locals you might like it."

"Thanks Rin ill be sure to read it." Haruhi took the magazine and added it to her pile. "Thank you for lending me your magazines it's very thoughtful."

"It's no problem at all I've got tons of magazines and if you ever want to borrow one you can just ask me and ill lend it to you for as long as you like." Rin flashed her a dashing smile that could give any girl wobbly knees.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Tamaki screeched pointing an accusing finger at Rin who watched him with curiously. "YOU HAVE MADE OUR PRECIOUS HARUHI LATE!"

"I wasn't late…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh I did?" Rin scratched the back to his neck… "I'm sorry we just got so caught up with studying…"

"STUDYING?!" Tamaki shouted in horror. Everyone knew studying meant something else and something else ment lovely dovey things.

"That we must of lost track of time… Ill make sure to keep track of time so Haruhi won't be late again."

"YEAH YOU BETTER NOT MISTER OR YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR IT!" Tamaki pointed in his face making him go cross eyed.

"Tamaki don't be so rude!" Haruhi jumped in to defend her friend "I'm sorry about him he tends to be over the top sometimes."

"It's okay my family is really over the top so I'm used to it." He flashed another dazzling smile. "I've got to go I promised my dad I would cook him dinner tonight if you wanna come and join us you can."

Tamaki made a strained coughing sound as if he had something caught in his throat "he's inviting her over for dinner…." He whimpered

"Sorry I cant I have to stay here for host club but thank you for the offer."

"Alright then ill see you tomorrow then Haruhi!" he waved readjusting his brown leather backpack over his shoulder as he walked away.

"WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HIM AND WHY IS HE EXEPTIONALLY CUTE HARUHI WHY?!" Tamaki lifted Haruhi off the ground and shook her back and forth as if that would shake the answer out of her.

"Because Rin and I have a lot in common." Haruhi said simply as she squirmed out of Tamaki's grasp.

"I like him! He seems really fun!" Honey sempai shouted as flowers danced around him.

"According to his school records he just transferred here as an exchange student from America, His brother in law's parents own a very large clothing company. And his lives here with her dad who works in one of those said clothing stores." Kyouya stated as he read off his laptop.

"Where do you get all this information on everyone?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"I don't know but there's something I dont like about this _RIN…_" he said his name with disgust as he plotted menacingly as he devised a plan on how to find out what this Rin's intentions really were with Haruhi…

* * *

**what did you guys think? what did you think of Rin? what do you think Tamaki is going to do? if you guys like review and ill post more chapters if u like and what do you guys want to see**


	2. Ch2: im not gay

"Wow Haruhi that's so noble of you taking on all those chores by yourself without a maid or a butler or anything!" one of Haruhi's regulars moaned in pity for her favorite host.

"Oh well, it's nothing really ever since my mom died I've felt a sense of responsibility to fill in for my mother not that I could ever replace her." Haruhi said sweetly causing a dreamy sigh from his girls.

"Hey Haruhi" Rin came up to his new friend stopping next to an empty seat diagonal from Haruhi and next to one of his regular customers "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure Rin I don't see why-"

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" Tamaki suddenly swooped in at an amazing speed causing everyones hair and other loose items to billow in the wind he created and for rin to clutch his red beanie in a panicky manner "Only _girls _who have a scheduled appointment may join their selected host for a sit!"

"Seriously?" rins shoulders slumped "Well I guess ill just-"

"Oh please sit with us Rin-chan!"one of the girls clutched at his blue jacket "I'm sure it would be okay if you sit with us for a little while!" her eyes sparkled as she gazed at rin and began dragging him towards the table.

"Yes pleas sit with us Rin-chan!" another sqealed as she pushed a chair under him forcing him to sit "Any friend of Haruhi's must be equally dreamy!"

"This is not allowed! Mother! Tell them it isent allowed!" Tamaki called out to his second in command.

"Actually…" Kyouya bagan as he licked his finger and turned a page in his notes. "it says in the handbook that whatever the ladies request they shall have and in this case…" he gestured over to Haruhi's table of giggleing girls "The ladies have requested Mr. Nakatashi."

"But but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but…" Tamaki went into a strange little episode like a stuck record

"So yeah Haruhi is helping me with my algerbra…I have a C+ right now and id like to get it up to at least a B. uh… _he_" Rin said as if he was testing out the word for the first time. "Is a great math tutor."

"Wow that's so kind of you Haruhi!" one girl complimented

"Rin if you ever need help with school you can ask meeeeeeeee I'm a very good Teacheeeeeerrrr! Another girl schreeched in Rin's ear causing him to cringe at the pitch of her voice.

"Uh… thank you that's very nice but all I really need help with is math but Haruhi has got it coverd so…" the girls eyes suddenly began to water with hurt an disappointment Rin panicked and quickly thought of a solution "Ah… but if you ever need help with any of _your_ subjects you can ask me for help." Rin flashed his dazzleing smile and the girl collapsed right in his arms accompanied with a very girlish fan girl sqee.

"huh…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up "Ill give it to him that was a nice save for a rookie…" he watched the scene play out.

"Kyouya are you siding with the enemy!?" Tamaki schreeched in complete utter horror.

"I'm not siding with anyone I have no intentions in getting involved with your little quaffle with Rin…" Kyouya said nonchalant and returned to his work "After all I don't see why you have such a grudge against Rin… he dosent seem to show any romantic feelings for Haruhi."

"AH but that is where you are wrong mother!" Tamaki poked his head in front of Kyouya's laptop demanding his attention. "You see Rin is a commoner like Haruhi she will be swept away by his charm like a grain of sand out to the sea. And then we will never see her again!"

"Tamaki do you even know if Rin knows who Haruhi really is?" Kyouya said in a hushed tone.

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed as if he had just discovered gold "He's gay!"

"I would rethink that hypothosis…" Kyouya gestured over to Rin who was looking a bit uncomfortable with a girl sitting on his lap. "He seems quite popular with the ladies."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki eclaimed as he punched the air "I'm sorry everyone!" he yelled into a microphone that he pulled out of nowhere. "But the host club is closed for the day!"

The girls whined in protest "Awwww but iwanna spend more time with Mori!" a blonde girl clinged to an emotionless mori who said nothing in reply "I think we were getting along just super don't cha' think Mori?" Mori made to move to reply to the girl he didn't even twitch… he didn't even blink. "AHAHAHAHAHA Mori your so funny!"

"Now if I say host club is closed its closed now get out! OUT!" Tamaki's voice took on an inhuman tone and his patience grew thin.

The girls began a monsoon of of yellow puffy puffidy puff dresses as they began towards the door a bit frightend by the sudden change in Takami's usually cheery voice.

"will you be here again Rin?"

"Ill try I guess" Run shrugged and flashed another dazzleing smile earning a high pitched sqee from the girl who pranced off. Soo there wasent a single yellow dress in music room 3. Tamaki slammed the door not a second after the last girl set a foot out the door. he leaned against the door trying to make himself look intimidating.

"So you though you could keep this a secret huh Rinny-poo?" Tamaki's voice was dark as his perfect blonde bangs his his lovely violet eyes.

"Huh? What secret? I don't have a secret what makes you think I have a secret?" Rin rambled nervously as his cheeks flushed red and a bead of sweat dripped down his face as he gripped his red beanie.

"Don't you play dumb! We all know your little secret right guys?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We have no idea what your talking about…" Karou and Hikaru mutterd simultainuously

"WE KNOW THAT YOUR GAY FOR HARUHI WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU HARUHI IS-"

"Wait what? I have no interest in Haruhi not like that anyway she's just my friend…" Rin explained feeling a mix of horrification and mortification on what they were implying.

"Wait." Kyouya stated looking away from his work. "Did you just refer to Haruhi as a she?"

"Yeah…?" Rin blushed embarrassed "Oh I know Haruhi is a girl."

"How did you find out?" the twins asked synchronized.

"Oh we uh…" Rin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We kinda ran into each other in the showers on the west side of campus and I kinda-"

"THE SHOWERS?!" Tamaki screeched! "YOU WERE TRYING TO SNEAK A PEEK WERENT YOU? YOU PERVERT!"

"Huh? No no I wasent trying to look at her i-"

"It was an accident stop being so rude to Rin!" Haruhi jumped in and defended her friend

"I guess I should go now ill see you tomorrow okay Haruhi?" Rin picked up his brown leather backpack "It was nice visiting the host club guys its pretty cool what you do here."

"Thanks Rin!" Honey sempai jumped into the air and embraced Rins head "Come and visit us tomorrow okay Rin-chan?"

"Alright ill stop by if I can." Rin exited through the door.

"Wait! Rin ill go with you!" Haruhi grabbed her bag and chased after Rin.

"BAHAHAHA! HARUHI!" Tamaki cried into a little fit as he watched Haruhi run after Rin.

**Yeah I got inspiration! Whoho! So people review! I wanna know what you think do you like Rin? I'm not oocing the original characters am i? please tell me! Review!**


	3. Ch3: And the Plot Thickens

"So you just divide the answer by 16…" Haruhi pointed to the numbers in Rin's notebook as she instructed Rin how to do the problem.

"Why 16? Where did you get 16?" Rin asked in a frustrated tone his brows scrunching up. This was the main reason that Haruhi was tutoring Rin and not one of the teachers. Rin always got frustrated when he didn't understand something and asked the question why a lot, the teachers would get angry and think he wasent paying attention the first time or just being a smartass and refusing to learn the material and being difficult. Haruhi didn't really think much about him asking so many questions, he just thought it was part of being a tutor and knows Rin is trying really hard since he reached out for help.

"We got it from the beginning of the problem." Haruhi pointed to Rin's earlier scribblings. "You always divide this number by whatever you get here."

"Oh okay…" Rin mused and tapped in a few numbers on her calculator and scribbled down a few more numbers "is that it?"

"Yeah, very good Rin" Haruhi praised "You really are getting better I've noticed you've been asking for help a lot less than you have been."

"Really?" Rin perked up a bit proud of his accomplishment "Thank you again Haruhi I wish I could pay you properly for this I know it's not much but I could at least give you a little something."

"You don't have to pay me we are friends that what friends are supposed to do." Haruhi said simply.

"Still I really appreciate it Haruhi." Rin said whole heartedly "I would fail this semester if it wasent for you." Rin stuck out an arm to give her a friendly side hug. But suddenly a flash of blue and blonde shot out from the bush and tackled Rin to the ground.

"Tamaki?!" Haruhi shouted in complete and utter shock.

"It's okay Haruhi your safe now!" Tamaki stated proudly as he sat on top of a pinned Rin.

"Well this is an awkward turn of events…" Rin muttered.

"Tamaki what are you doing?!" Haruhi shouted and shoved Tamaki off of her friend. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"He was trying to get fresh with you Haruhi! And I saved you!" Tamaki stated

"Where the heck were you hiding?" Rin asked as Haruhi help him up

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine." Rin readjusted his beanie "I wasent trying to get fresh I was just trying to give her a hug."

"That's almost worse! You barely know the guy and your hugging?!" Tamaki put a hand over his heart "Haruhi you should know better!"

"Rin already told you we don't like each other like that!" Haruhi exclaimed and shoved Rin's green notebook in his bag and handed it to him "Stop attacking Rin! We're just friends! Okay!?"

"Daddy just wants to protect you!" Tamaki exclaimed and threw a glare at Rin who adjusted his beanie and tucked in a few loose strands of hair.

"Rin isn't dangerous!"

_And if I was I would have slapped you… _Rin thought bitterly to himself. Rin knew he was a total weakling when it came to fighting or lifting things.

"Come on Rin we'll study somewhere else." Haruhi grabbed shoulder and pulled him along.

* * *

"My face hurts…" Rin whined as he put away his pen.

"From when Tamaki tackled you earlier?" Haruhi questioned "I wonder why it started hurting now that was a while ago…"

"Not from Tamaki." Rin corrected as he dug in his backpack "Math makes my face hurt."

"What? How?" Haruhi's brows shot up in utter confusion.

"I don't know it just does…here we go!" Rin cheered as he pulled out a book. "I think you'd like this book … I know it's a fiction but It reminded me of you." Haruhi took the book and looked it over "you don't have to read the entire thing but id like it if you gave it a try."

"I'm not really into fiction…" Haruhi took the book and opened it up to the middle. Rin cringed she absolutely hated when people skipped ahead in books.

"Just read the first 10 or 15 pages and if you don't like it you can give it back." Rin shrugged "It won't offend me if you don't wanna read it, but I really think you'll like it."

"Ill give it a try… what's it about?"

"There's this amazing thing…" Rin spoke as if reading the beginning of a fairy tale "It's called the back." She took the book and flipped it over to advertize the summary.

"That was Rude you could've just told me…" Haruhi frowned.

"True but where will I fit my sarcasm in that?" Rin smiled

"Hey Rin." Kaoru approached his fellow ginger.

"We wanna play a game with you." Hikaru

"What kind of game?" Rin perked up a bit exited to have a change from the math tutoring.

"We're gonna play the witch one is Hikaru game!" Rin could have easily could have identified who was who by the way they part their hair. But they had approached them wearing hats…tricky.

"So can you tell?" Hikaru purred proudly.

"Which one is Hikaru?" The other smiled with a Cheshire girn.

Rin thought hard for a moment. "Why isn't the game called which one is Kaoru?"

"Yeah why isn't it called which one is Hikaru?" the one on the right whined to his brother.

"Because my name sounds cooler than yours!" Hikaru argued back.

"You're Hikaru." Rin smirked and brushed his hands together as if she just built an entire house.

"But…wait what?" Kaoru

"Did you do that on purpose?" Hikaru accused.

"Honestly no." Rin laughed "I was curious and you guys just gave it away."

"I like this guy." Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah he's funny."

They all erupted into laughter before Kyouya came by the table. "Rin were about to open the host club… I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you'll pay for admission this time."

"Come on can't Rin stay?" Hikaru whined giving Kyouya he puppy dog eyes that never worked.

"Yeah we wanna see if she can really guess which one is Hikaru without cheating" Kaoru added

"Hey! I didn't cheat I used my elements…" Rin retorted from the sidelines.

"NO! He has to go!" Tamaki appeared out of freaking nowhere "We can't have him flirting with Haruhi while the ladies are here it'll blow her cover…" he stated simply.

Before Haruhi could yell at him Rin stood up "Look Tamaki I know you're just trying to protect Haruhi but I'm not interested in her okay?" Rin picked up his bag and shoved his notebook inside before turning his attention to the twins. "Ill come back so we can pick up on our game tomorrow." He smiled and began to leave.

"Oh no you won't come back here!" Tamaki made to dive a Rin but missed terribly only succeeding in catching his beanie... or as now everyone discovered it's not _his _beanie but rather…_her _beanie. A waterfall of red hair fell just past her shoulders and ended in a slight curl…well…at least on one side. On the other side of her head was most surprisingly was a giant spot that looked like it was buzzed off clumsily.

Tamaki's jaw would have broken the floor if it had dropped any faster than it did along with everyone else in the room. Rin's eyes held a tsunami of embarrassment and mortification, even Mori looked surprised with his mouth slightly agape. Soon her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Rin-" Haruhi began just before Rin snatched her beanie out of Tamaki's hand and ran Full speed for the exit of music room 3 with no intention of coming back.

"Rin!" Haruhi called to deaf ears. The door was slammed so hard it shook the entire room. Causing the chandelier to swing _back and forth back and forth_

"What was that for?!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki's still stunned face…Rin's a... girl? And why did she have that bald spot? Haruhi let out a sigh of frustration and chased after her friend yelling her name down the hallway.

"Way to go Tamaki…" Hikaru sneered.

"You made a girl cry…" Kaoru continued.

_Back and fourth…back and fourth_

Honey picked up her brown leather backpack she had left behind. "She dropped her bag…" honey handed the bag to Mori who simply looked at it with a blank expression.

"Even I thought that was surprising…" Kyouya started adjusting his glasses "her hair not her gender… I already knew that…"

"What!" Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs his face turning beet red "WHY DIDN YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

_Back and forth…back and forth CRASH!_

Suddenly the chandelier broke from its chain and crashed to the floor shattering into a million pieces.

The next sound that was made was a small _hm _from Mori.

* * *

** Looks like I have to return my "it's a boy!" ribbon for Rin loll. But whoa! Why does she have that bald spot do you wonder? Don't worry she's not sick or anything I would'nt joke about that kind of stuff and I'm not trying to offend anyone… I hope you'll all still like Rin even though she has that bald spot but please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Ch4: Behind the hat

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE TEN MILLION SEASONS! I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY!

* * *

"I can't believe that you did that…" Haruhi mumbled with Tamaki's ear in grip as the host's rest of the followed. "I told you we weren't like that, and then you had to take off her hat!"

"I had no idea…I feel awful…" Tamaki sulked not even caring that Haruhi was pulling on his ear.

"I hope she's not mad at all of us…" Honey moped as he carried a box of cake that was for Rin to make her feel better…or more or less for him.

"She should only be mad at Tamaki." Kaoru stated as a matter of factly.

"Yeah he's the one who ripped off her beanie." Hikaru added

"I'm interested to know how that happened to her hair…" Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Do you know anything about that Haruhi?"

"She'll tell you if she wants you to know." Haruhi barked and turned the corner. "Her place is right here no go up and apologize and hurry…" Haruhi looked up at the sky "I think its going to rain…" she said nervously.

Tamaki held her bag with both hands in front of him as he approached the door. "Rin?" he knocked on the door gently. "I have your bag…" no answer "I came to say I'm sorry…" still no answer "I'm sorry I took off your beanie I really didn't mean to I was just trying to protect Haruhi… I wouldn't have taken off your hat if I had known about-" Tamaki continued on with the apology.

"Why is Tamaki talking to my door?" Rin came up behind Haruhi watching just like everyone else with a brown paper grocery sack in her arms.

"Shhh" Kaoru and Hikaru shushed her "Tamaki is trying to apologize to Rin but she won't open the door.

"Oh okay…" Rin answerd as if what they were saying made perfect sense.

"Wait Rin-Chan?" Honey faced the girl who fixed her hair back into her red beanie "if you're over here then-"

"Shhh." Rin shushed him not taking his eyes of Tamaki "I wanna watch this…"

"…And I'm sorry I suspected you of Grand theft auto!" Tamaki knocked on the door again "Rin please open the door!"

"Well if you insist…" Rin came up and unlocked the door.

"RIN?!" Tamaki exclaimed extremely shocked.

"You wanted me to open the door…" Rin unlocked the door and stepped inside "So I did." She smiled and began to shut the door

"Wait Rin!" Tamaki stuck his foot in the door. "I'm sorry…for every wrong I've ever done to you… you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry I took off your hat to." Tamaki smiled sheepishly and held up her backpack "you left this in the music room."

"I know…" Rin looked at her bag "I realized I didn't grab it halfway down the hall but I didn't wanna ruin my exit…" She grumbled sheepishly.

"I am really sorry…" Tamaki frowned "Can you forgive me?"

"Hmmm… well…" Rin rubbed the back of her neck… "You did come over and apologize in person… and you did bring back my bag…" Tamaki's face lifted a bit "Only if you start being nicer to me."

"Thank you… I promise…" Tamaki grabbed her and twirled her into a dip "I will treat you like my beautiful precious prin-"

"Is that cake?" Rin's eyes suddenly sparkled as she eyed the box honey was holding from her upsidown position.

"Yeah!" honey ran over to her and held the box out to her "It's got vanilla and chocolate cake inside!" Rin stepped out of a very blue in the face Tamaki's arm and kneeled to honey's height "is it for me?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah! To help you feel better! Cake always makes me feel better!" he handed her the small pink box "I hope you're not mad at me…"

"Oh sweet pea I'm not mad at you why would I be mad at you?" Rin pouted

"Because I know about…your hair…" he whispered

"I find myself quite curious to how that happened Mrs. Nakatani." Kyouya stepped forward.

"That's rude Kyouya!" Haruhi scolded him.

"Indeed Kyouya!" Tamaki proclaimed and hugged Rin around the shoulders "If Rin doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to and-"

"Well I guess I might as well tell you since you already know…" Rin shrugged and glanced over at Haruhi who was shuffling nervously. Rin's brows furrowed and she looked up at the sky to see it was actually quite cloudy. _She probably doesn't wanna get wet_…

"You guys wanna come inside? It looks like it's gonna rain…" Rin suggested right before a raindrop landed on her nose.

Haruhi had no trouble deciding to haul ass inside the house.

"This is really nice Rin…" Hikaru commented suspiciously as he eyed the quite luxurious house.

"Are you sure you dad is a manager?" Kaoru asked earning a thump on the head.

"It's not ours it's my brother in laws guest house…" Rin explained as she put away the last of the groceries. "Were just staying here until we can find something…which is why we haven't unpacked completely…" Rin gestured to all the boxes.

"I see…" Kaoru mused.

"If you want something to drink help yourself…we only have water though." Rin jumped up and sat cross legged on the gradient counter.

"So what happened to your hair?" Kaoru asked

"Did you just get a bad haircut?" Hikaru continued.

"No…well yeah you see…it's really stupid…" She rubbed the back of her neck her cheeks turning red "I accidentally…caught it on fire…"

"How did you do that?!" Both of the twins asked shocked

"It was my birthday like…3 or 4 weeks ago I think?" Rin asked herself "and when I leaned over the cake to blow out the candles my hair got caught in the flame and…well yeah…" Rin shrugged "My hair was ruined so I just shaved it the burnt parts off."

"Why didn't you just shave it all off?" Kyouya asked "I mean if your just gonna hide it under your beanie why keep the undamaged hair?"

"Well I don't wanna be completely bald." Rin stated self consciously touching the spot on her head. "And my sister Iku's wedding is coming up and I wanna look nice for the pictures. My sister's gonna let me wear a hat as long as it's a nice one." Suddenly her eyes went wide and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. "y-you guys wont tell anyone about this…will you?"

"Don't worry Ri-Chan!" Honey suddenly jumped up and hugged her head "We promise we won't tell anyone about your hair! Or that you're a girl right?"

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

"Wait you thought-" Rin started but was cut off by the twins who wrapped their arms around her waist on either side of her.

"Well keep your secret. We promise…" they leaned in close to her ear "in exchange you'll come visit often…" they whispered in her ear causing a the hair to stand up on the back of her neck and jump away and run into Tamaki.

"I promise princess ill keep your secret!" Tamaki pulled her in closer and threw his hand in the air "I swear on the host club that not a soul besides us will know of your gender or your hair!"

"My gender really isn't a secret…I didn't know you guys thought I was a boy…" She stepped away from Tamaki and straightened out her shirt. "The only reason I wear a guys uniform is because when we ordered a uniform they sent a guys instead of a girls and they would'nt take a refund so I was stuck with the one I had…" She tapped her chin "I guess I kinda do look like a guy with my hat and the uniform… I hadn't really thought about that…"

"Well that's really a cute story but I came here to discuss your bill for breaking our chandelier…" Kyouya spoke as he scribbled down some notes.

"What bill?" Rin asked completely confused.

"When you slammed thee door you broke out chandelier…" Kyouya shut his book.

"I broke a chandelier?..." Rin mused to herself

"That chandelier was 8,000,000 Yen" Kyouya said simply

"E-E-EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" Rin shouted "There's no way I can come up with that money!"

"Didn't your Brother in laws parents pay for your education at Ouran? Aren't they the owner of the Aurelia clothing line? I'm sure they have more than enough money to pay for it." Kyouya purred.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that…" Rin muttered to herself "And the only reason they paid for my education at Ouran is because they didn't want me to be an embarrassment to the family." Her Mother in laws words echoed in her mind "_there's no way that a member of our family! A peasant or not is going to a PUBLIC SCHOOL!" with a haughty sniff she picked up her phone "you will go to Ouran academy! You will not ruin this family!" _"There's no way she'll give me the money and if she did she'll expect me to pay her back and there's no way in hell I'm ever going to have 8,000,000 yen ever in my life…"

"Well, since you can't pay off your bill you'll have to work it off…" Kyouya smirked. Pushing his glasses up. Haruhi face palmed…she knew exactly what was coming

"What do you mean by work?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rin muttered as she tried to mimic the other host members and stand and walk more like a guy.

"Well everyone already thinks you're a guy." The twins assured her

"And they seemed to like you before…" Haruhi assured. "You can be a normal type like me…"

"NO WAY!" suddenly with a large rumbling sound a stage rose up from the ground revealing a orange haired girl with a pink ribbon adorned in her hair. "RIN CANT BE THE NORMAL TYPE HE CANT STEAL MY HARUHI'S TYPE THAT'S JUST LAZY!" she jumped down and stood uncomfortably close to Rin "Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity to add a new type to your host collection!"

"Who is this? And where the hell did that thing come from?" Rin pointed to the stage that appeared. "Isn't this just a music room?"

"No time for that come on!" Renge grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her towards an extra room in the music room. "It's time for your character training."

"Haruhi I'm scared…" she whimpered as Renge dragged her away.

* * *

**And the story begins! So tell me what type do you think Rin's type is?! The sensitive type? The artsy type? The closed off type? The funny type? Tell me what you think she should be! and also I thought it would be fun if you guys could help me decide what her outfits are when she's not in her school uniform would you like that? Ill need an idea for a swimsuit so if you wanna pm me some ideas that would be cool! So review and tell me what you think.**

** Also I am so sorry I usually thank all the people who review so thank you Rwisher hollypaw888 and crazyman90 for the reviews! I love love love them.**


	5. Ch5: The Artsy Type

**Just so you guys know I'm going to try and refer to Rin as a 'he' when hes working just to make the fact that hes suppose to be a guy more realistic but other times she'll be a "she" just as a warning. Joe! Do the disclaimer!**

** Joe: The epic squirrel ninja does not own anything you might recognize from Oran high school host club or any Rosario + Vampire refrences or Dr who references. The only thing she owns is Rin her family and Linda wood.**

* * *

"So _Rin…"_ Renge asked smoothly…well as smooth as her squeaky voice can get… as she slinked around the chair Rin was sitting here.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Rin looked up and squinted at the light that was shining harshly on her. "And where did the spotlight come from?" Rin asked as squirming in her chair uncomfortably. "Is your dad with the mafia? Or an interrogator? You seem to be good at this…"

"Don't try and beat around the bush!" Renge scolded and pointed at her with a ruler as if scolding a student "Girls don't like that now what is your type?"

"How the hell am I supposed to answer that?" Rin shrugged "I don't know I've never tried to charm a girl before…"

"Nonsense!" Renge threw down her ruler tipping back her chair from behind viewing her upside down "Everyone has a type! Now tell me what it is! And don't say normal type!" Renge suddenly had hearts in her eyes "There's no way you could replace my beautiful Haruhi!"

"Okay okay!..." She pinched the bridge of her nose in thought "ummm….how bout…Aggressive? Like a tough guy?"

"NO!" She screeched snapping her ruler in half "your face is way too innocent and girly to be mean in any way possible!"

"Okay I'm sorry! I was just throwing ideas…" She tapped her chin in deep thought "What about a funny type?" Rin suggested "I think I'm pretty funny…"

"NO!" snakes suddenly popped out of her hair and hissed at Rin "Sarcastically you may be funny but I find it uncharming and it will make some girls uncomfortable! What are you going to do if you get a Shy girl huh?!"

"Okay Geez!" Rin jumped behind her chair using it as a barrier between her and her snake hair "No need to go all medusa on me!"

"Come on! This is easy!" Renge yelled in a frustrated tone

"For you maybe." Rin squeaked as she cowarded behind her chair "This is like a hobby for you!"

"Oh you're hopeless!" Renge threw her hands in the air. Pulling a clipboard out of freaking nowhere and studied it closely. "Ill have to use the information Kyouya gave me…"

"Kyouya gave you information on me?" Rin raised an eyebrow "Look I don't know how much his information can give you we don't really know each-"

"Rin Rei Nakatani, 1st year student, hair color: Brownish red, eyes: blue." Renge listed off before Rin sighed.

"You can tell half of that just by looking at me or asking pretty much anyone…" Rin twirled the chair around and sat in it the wrong way resting her chin on her hands. "If you wanna know some thing about me just ask I-"

"Blood type- O negative, you broke your right forearm when you were 10 years old because you fell out of a tree, your favorite color is purple, and your school classes list from worst to best are Math, science…"

Rin's jaw dropped to the floor. How this kid gets information is beyond any knowledge ever known to man. _I bet he's good with computers… _Rin thought to herself_ he probably hacked my medical records and that's how he knows I broke my arm…but where would you find out someone's favorite color unless you asked them? _

"Music, reading, and Arts…" She finished listing off her subjects and began listing other personal information…Rin watched her for a moment there was something about this girl that seemed familiar… she sounded like someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…could they have met in middle school? No they couldn't have she was way to rich to go to public school especially not in America…oh that's it!

"Linda Wood!" Rin shouted snapping her fingers "that's it!"

Renge suddenly ceased her listing and looked at Rin "What's it?" Renge asked

"You remind me of Linda Wood! Or also known as Liny" Rin stood up and walked closer to Renge. "She's a character I read in a dr. who fan fiction! You kinda act like her… you try and help people you like but sometimes is comes across the wrong way but no matter how hard it is you still push for them." Renge lowered her clipboard and watched her curiously. "But you also kinda talk like I imagined Yukari Sendo…and you also have great leadership qualities like Ruby Tojo- and the way your eyes light up when your talking about something your passionate about reminds me of-"

"That's it!" Renge shouted "I know your type why didn't I think of it when I read over your school subjects?!"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked honestly confused.

"I know your type! But first you need a few more piercings!" She pulled a needle from her pocket. "Now hold still!"

"Wha-Wha WHAT?!" Rin screeched absolutely horrified "PERICING?!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry your mom walked out on you Rin." One girl stated sadly as she leaned her head on Rin's shoulder in a comforting way. "It must have been hard…"

"Well it was but I had my dad and my sister Iku… the last memory I have of her was when she put me to bed one last time… and when I woke up I couldent find her…" Rin shrugged as tears formed in the corner of the girls eyes "even though I was only 7 I still remember walking in the kitchen to see my dad holding Iku crying….she was 13 when it happened..." a sigh of pity escaped the girls mouths "She always tried to hide her sadness in front of me…" the faint memory of Iku holding Rin holding eachother and crying floated in her minds eye. "She did her best to fill in as my mother as much as possible…she taught me so many things…like how to treat a lady properly." The girls sighed dreamily. "And plus I had things to keep my mind occupied… like my books and my music."

"What kind of books do you read Rin?" A girl asked with a tea cup in her hand.

"Ill gives anything a try…but it depends on the story really…" Rin shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Another girl who's named escaped him; he would really have to ask Kyouya what these girls names were so he could call them by name.

"Well… one if the storyline is good and if it could make you feel emotions…not just happy but sadness, anger, hurt, joy or hope." The girls eyes shined with admiration " Books that make you feel like the story is happening right in front of you A book that when you finish it your sad when it's over cause it was such a great experience…and the best part is even though the story ends you can go back again and read it again" Rin looked up and made eye contact with the ladies "But most of all, probably the most important part the characters, characters that touch your heart, make you attached to them, and inspire you in some ay even if its so little it's still amazing…" Rin picked up the hand of the girl next to him and pressed her palm against his chest praying to god that the sports bra would work and she would'nt feel her breasts "Like you all have touched mine in such a beautiful way…"

The girls squealed with excitement "OH RIN THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Wow…" Haruhi glanced over at Rin's table _she's a natural…_

"Are you okay Haruhi?" One of his regulars asked. "You spaced out for a moment is something wrong?"

"Yeah are you sick?" another asked feeling his forehead.

"Ummm no I was just checking on Rin." Haruhi took the hand that was taking his temperature and gave it a squeeze "He was telling me he was kinda nervous about talking to such beautiful girls like you…I hope he doesn't steal you away from me…"

"Oh Haruhi don't worry!" one girl hugged him

"Yeah!" another girl hugged him on the other side. "Rin's nice but your more our type."

Haruhi smiled and snuck another glance at Rin's table they were laughing while Rin held a poetry book in his hands. She smiled to herself. Glad that her friend was getting along well.

* * *

"I hope our tale doesn't end here Mei." Rin gripped Mei's hand she finally figured it out since her name was embroidered on her bag. "Will you come and see me again?"

"Of course I will!" Mei cheered. "You can read us some of your poetry tomorrow right?"

"Until then my little fairytale…" Rin winked and the girl damn near melted, so her friends collected her and left. After the girls said they're reluctant goodbyes and finally the host club was officially closed.

"You did great Ri-Chan!" Honey came up and hugged Rin's leg "the girls kept asking me about you!"

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

"Really?" Rin smiled

"I can't say you did awful for the first time… but you did only manage to schedule4 appointments…" Kyouya said from the sidelines as he took notes. "But it is only the first day… I'm sure more girls will get curious once they find out about our newest host."

"OF COURSE THEY WILL!" Renge swooped in from the sky and embraced Rin "Everyone loves an Artsy boy! Who has a love for the written arts I'm so proud of you my little prodigy!" She squeezed Rin tightly causing her face to go red from lack of air supply.

"Cant…breath…" Rin managed to choke out.

"Well! My work here is done!" Renge hopped on her little stage "Au Revoir!" She called out as her contraption sunk into the ground.

"I still wanna know how that got there…" Rin muttered as she fanned smoke away from her face.

"Rin you did so well!" Tamaki suddenly glomped her from behind "Daddy is so proud!"

"Daddy?" she mouthed to Haruhi in a question form and received a shrug.

"You might wanna try and keep girls hands away from your chest next time…" Kyouya's glasses reflected the light in an almost sinister manner. "We had a close call with Haruhi one time and it would be a shame if the girls found out that you're also a girl." He adjusted his glasses "Even though you and Haruhi Both are as flat as a board if someone could still notice if they felt them it would be a dead give away."

Rin and Haruhi let out a stale laugh as a sweat drop dripped down their foreheads. Just the thought of Kyouya looking at her breasts let alone speaking of them freaked Rin right the hell out. And how ever the living hell did he knows she pressed a girls hand to her chest.

"Was it weird?" Haruhi asked "you were getting a bit physical with those girls. I thought you'd be more nervous but you seemed pretty confident out there."

"Actually it was kinda fun pretending to be a guy." Rin shrugged "I mean I was a nervous wreck at first but once I started talking to the girls it was pretty fun pretending to be a guy." Rin blushed "Kinda like doing improve."

"Wow Ri-chan I didn't know you liked to do acting!" Honey sparkled.

"Oooh! Daddy's little girl is an actress!" Tamaki glomped her again "My little girl is gonna be a star one day!"

Rin laughed and looked over the group of people in front of her… maybe working off her debt wouldn't be so boring after all?

* * *

** What you people think? Still like? Anyone got swimsuit ideas?! Anyone recognize dr who or Rosario + vampire references? I actually own Linda she's in one of my dr who fanfictions that I lack inspiration for. Also I'm going to write a side story that follows along episode 3 since this all starts after that episode which I love! But I wanted to include that scene. I don't have a title though just keep an eye out on my profile for it! It will be the only other Ouran fic in there since this is my only one so far So please review!**

**Thank you cherryberry58, mae ride, for the reviews! **


	6. Ch6: The Twins Squall

** Disclaimer; I do not own anything from ouran high the only thing I own is Rin and her family.**

* * *

"So this is dubstep?!" Mei, one of Rin's fans yelled over the music as the song blasted through the head phones "It's like classical music only techno!"

"Yeah kinda." Rin took the headphones off of her and gently touched her earlobe "It wasent to loud was it? I didn't hurt your ears did I?" Rin cooed as she looked the girl in the face with a smirk. Unfortunately Mei passed out in her lap…Rin wasent really that popular yet leaving only Mei here with her today, one girl didn't even show up for her appointment, and another girl had gone on vacation. Rin sighed as she gently lifted her head onto a pillow and positioned her legs on the couch so she would'nt be Achey when she woke up.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" Rin heard from a distance. She turned around to see the twins playing their favorite game with their plentiful customers. Rin felt a pang of frustration as she watched the girls giggling all round them. How did they get so popular? Rin glanced at Mei…she didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon so she decided to go over and see if the girls get it right.

"So? Can you tell which one of us I Hikaru?" the boys purred causing giggles to erupt from the girls.

"Well is hard to say!" one girl said her voice almost drowning in excitement.

"You're Identical!" another girl stated as if no one knew.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded." The twins stated proudly.

"That's the dumbest game I ever heard of…" Haruhi muttered bitterly as she walked by the twins approaching Rin "do you understand your math homework? I can help you I don't have any appointments right now…"

"Nah I don't have any homework tonight but thank you for the offer." Rin shrugged.

"Have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" the twins snapped back in a Bantering manner.

"No not really…" Haruhi faced the twins "I just don't understand why you're so popular…" _neither do I… I wonder how they do it_… Rin thought to herself.

"That's not very nice…" The twins grumbled

"I'm disappointed in you Haruhi" Hikaru

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of the host club"

"Listen up! Having a pair of good looking twins with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points it also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship" Hikaru explained

"And in our case since were twins our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing. Kaoru added

"Besides who hasn't fantasized about twins having two loves is better than 1 right" Hikaru stood on one side of a girl and whispered in her ear sensually.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy…"Kaoru whispered in her other ear his lips almost brushing her earlobe.

_Oh wow…that actually makes sense _… Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully. _Double trouble is it? I'm not sure what turns the girls on about incest but apparently it works…_

The girls exploded into a fit of giggles as they squirmed around in excitement.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki stormed over to the twins looking perfectly pissed. "When I gave you control of the clubs website I did it under one condition that you take it seriously!" Tamaki yelled as the twins looked at him with blank faces

"We take our work very seriously…" Hikaru sniffed.

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn…" Kaoru stated making a shooing' motion with his hands.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?!" Tamaki shoved a laptop in their faces. On the front of the pages website was Haruhi shirtless?! Rin took a closer look, it was photo shopped as believable as it was Rin knew for a fact that was not Haruhi's back this one was much more masculine. After all they were both naked the first day they met in the showers.

Which is definitely a story for another time

"You look great Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he poked his head into view of the screen but Rin quickly shielded his eyes.

"Don't look at it!" she exclaimed "It's inappropriate."

Rin looked over at Haruhi who was completely drained of color she was in such shock; her face looked like she was kinda sick. The ladies eventually took the laptop and fawned over her photo.

"Haruhi?" Rin waved a hand in front of her face as smoke billowed up from her mouth. "Hmm never seen someone to that before..." Rin said thoughtfully as she grabbed her chin and watch the smoke pour out "you know it's not that bad…it's not really you're back just your face…" Rin turned to the twins "That _is _photo shopped right?"

"Of course we did a pretty good job right?" Kaoru said proudly.

"Yeah you should see yours when were done with it…" Hikaru muttered sinisterly to himself.

"What was that?" Rin asked innocently completely oblivious to what he had said.

"Oh nothing I was just saying how stupid Tamaki looks trying to get Haruhi in that dress." He sniggered as he gestured over to Tamaki holding up a dress to Rin.

"Oh… well she would look cute in that…" Rin shrugged.

"You would look cute in a dress to Rin." Kaoru wrapped an arm around her waist

"Yeah! Would you play dress up with us?" Hikaru repeated his brother's actions getting to close for comfort

"Only you would be the only one dressing up." Karou purred in her hear.

"So what do you say?" the breathed in both her ears simultaneously.

"Gah!" Rin jumped away startled "You guys there are people around you'll blow my cover!"

"Speaking of your cover what happened to your appointment?" Kyouya looked at Mei who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Don't tell me you bored her to sleep did you?" Kyouya asked in an almost irritated manner.

"No I touched her ear and she passed out…" Rin shrugged moving a piece of hair out of her face. "And I had no other people scheduled with her. Yani never showed up."

"Well first off her name is Yuki for future reference."

"Oh really?" Rin laughed sheepishly.

"And at this rate you point be able to pay off you debt by the time you graduate…" Kyouya stated as he wrote something in his little black folder. "And I hope you know I'm charging you interest…"

"Your what?!" Rin exclaimed "I didn't know that…"

"You need to have at least 3 appointments a day to meet your quota…" Kyouya tapped his pen on chin thoughtfully "You'll have to try harder." Rin was at a loss for words. She was trying! She just couldn't figure out how to get girls to come over to her. Before she could explain Kyouya shut his book with a loud snapping sound "You better stay here with Mei incase she wakes up soon you would'nt want her to think you abandoned her right? Don't wanna lose the only customer you have…" Kyouya advised. He took a Cloth napkin from a cart and grabbed some ice cubes and placed them in the cloth napkin "Here…" He handed it to Rin who gave it a skeptical look "This might help."

"What am I suppose to do with ice?" she asked pretty much no one as he walked away Ignoring her.

"Because you and Rin are our toys." At the mention of her Name Rin perked up and turned to the source of the voice.

"I'm a what?"

* * *

"So as we were saying-"

"In order to entertain ourselves in this otherwise boring life-"

"One must fin himself stimulating toys-"

"Oh gross!" Rin spluttered still holding her ice.

"Neither of us are toys got it?" Haruhi growled.

"You want a toy?" a very eerie voice spoke out catching the four's attention.

"Who the hell was that?" Rin looked around the ceiling area

"Toys…_toys _TOYS?!" the voice spoke in a psychotic way. Rin found where it was coming from apparently the host club had a freaky door just right in the middle of the room adorned with black roses. "If you want toys then you should come and visit my black magic club."

"Huh?" Rin inquired

"We've opened a black market place that sells Black magic items that sells black magic from across the globe!" he exclaimed and Rin wondered if they would have any interesting books. "If you visit right now ill even throw in a free curse doll! You can have benzinef as your free gift!"

Rin went wide eyed as she looked at the cat puppet. By god was that thing the apidmy of creepy…

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked no one in particular.

"Wait a second has that door always been there?" the twins asked. Rin wondered in the back of her head if he used black magic to conjure that door.

"Nakazawa senpai likes to hide he doesn't really care for brightly lit places…" Kyouya approached them taking note simultaneously.

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi…" Tamaki creeped up behind us scaring the crap out of me and Haruhi both "Because if you do! You'll end up being cursed!"

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked carefully.

"Besides he's freaky?" Rin asked glancing over at Mei again to see if she had regained consciousness.

"Yes...it happened during final exams at the end of school last year…" Tamaki continued to explain how he stepped on that freaky doll thing and when he walked into exams it was all in weird symbols and he didn't recognize anyone in the class and was in a different dimension.

"You're joking right?" Rin choked out through chattering teeth.

"That's so scary!" Honey whined and clinged to Rin's pant leg.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked shakily the story even freaked her out.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took the exam…" Kyouya reminded.

_Oh seriously_ Rin thought…now that she thinks about it wasent really that scary of a story to be honest… just the way Tamaki said it made it sound like a scary movie.

"NO it was a curse! I know because 3 days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! How can you explain that?!" Tamaki argued back.

"Because you ran a marathon the day before…" Kyouya scoffed like he of all people should know.

Rin suddenly walked away when the ice from the rag began to drip to go in search of a cup so she would'nt gets water on the floor. Next thing she knew was that Nakazawa was running around screaming "YOU MUDERERS!" and dashed back into his little alcove.

"What did I miss?" Rin came over with a glass in her hand with the rag and ice inside.

"Hikaru and Kaoru shined a light in Nakazawa senpai's face, and he freaked out" Haruhi explained. "What happened to your customer?" Haruhi pointed at a still unconscious Mei.

"I don't know she just fainted…" Rin shrugged.

"Hey Haruhi we've got a favor to ask you." The twins called out.

"What is it?" Haruhi responded in a monotone voice.

"Next time we have a day off can we come over to your house to hang out?" They asked whitely.

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Were curious we wanna see where you live…" Hikaru and Kaoru approached her.

"No way."

"Please."

"No way, you're just gonna make fun of me…"

"But you let Rin come over why not us?" They complained

"Because I know how to behave!" Rin stated in a scolding manner.

"How about we settle this with a game?" Kaoru and Hikaru put on their green hats "If you can't guess which is Hikaru then your penalty is us coming over to your house later tonight." They both smiled mischievously "So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one is Kaoru and this one is Hikaru."

"Uh-oh you got it wrong!" They bantered happily. Rin was appalled she stamped her foot

"And you dare call me a cheater?" She held a hand over her heart "She was right don't try and pull that…"

"Yeah I know I'm right." Haruhi added with a smile "You guys may look alike but you are very different…Hikaru comes off as more mischievous."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kaoru burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Hikaru…haha! I can't help but laugh! HAHA!" Kaoru managed to choke out.

"Well…I don't see what's so funny…" Hikaru stuck his nose up in the air. "I'm honest, I speak my mind and I don't hold back…it's the sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers…"

Kaoru ceased his laughing and Glared at Hikaru…uh oh.

"Umm…Guys?" Rin tried to intervene.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru." Kaoru growled back "After all I'm the one who's always going along with your selfish games."

"Crap…" Rin muttered.

"I may suggest them but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru…" Hikaru sassed back "if you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?"

"Cause I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." Kaoru threw right back. Soon a swarm of girls gathered around to watch the argument.

"It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy."

"And I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her…" Kaoru crossed his arms "admit it…your actually in love with Haruhi aren't you."

"What!" Tamaki screeched.

"I-I could say the same thing about you and Rin!" he retorted back "you're the one who wanted her to dress up for you! God you're a freaking idiot!"

"When did I become apart of this?" Rin asked herself quietly.

"THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN THIS WORLD THAT SHOULD NOT BE SPOKEN!" Tamaki was about to shit brick he was so upset right now.

"Why would I Fall for Haruhi? She looks like a Raccoon dog!"

"And why would I fall for Rin!? She looks like a rat!"

"HEY!" Rin shouted truly offended…did she really have a rat face? Yeah her nose was a little long but she really didn't look like a rat did she?

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY LITTLE GIRLS THOSE THINGS!" Tamaki shouted "you're going to pay for that!"

Rin looked over at Mei and saw she started to stir a bit. Not wanting to lose her only client she rushed over with the ice in her hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked holding the ice to mei's head.

"I'm okay…" Mei assured her "is it okay if I come see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" Rin smiled extremely relived that she asked. Mei squealed and skipped out the door. As soon as the girls were gone Rin approached Haruhi.

"Alright…" Rin Gripped Haruhi by the shoulders "Tell me hat I missed."

* * *

**GOD I AM ON A ROLL! So I'm sorry there wasent much original shit all up in there but there will be more after Hikaru and kaoru are done ****fighting. You'll get to meet her dad!**

** And also Rin needs a talent but I don't want her to be a Mary sue so I can only give her so many! As much as I love her I can't spoil her. She's a good writer and she writes some poetry if you wanted to know **

** Should she play the guitar and be able to sing so-so?**

** Should she play the violin?**

** Should she be a really good break dancer?**

** Should she be a really good couple's dancer?**

**Those are just some of my ideas can you guys give me some artsy ideas?**


	7. Ch7:The twins squall part 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own ouran highschool host club or any harry potter references I only own Rin and her family**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

"So the twins are…Over" Rin used air quotes "And…why are they arguing?"

"I'm not sure honestly…" Haruhi sighed.

"I mean how bad do you think it is?" Rin asked seriously playing with her fingers. "Are they gonna make up soon?"

"I don't know…soon probably…" she shrugged

"Hey Haruhi, Hey Rin."

"Hey Hik…ar…u?" Rin trailed of looking at his hair style choice "Oh my god…"

"What in the world…happened to your hair?" Haruhi asked just as stunned as Rin. "Why is it pink?"

"Because Pink suits me." Hikaru shrugged "Don't cha' think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life" he scoffed

"Well you sure as hell wont now…" Rin muttered as she looked over at a very blue haired Kaoru who came to stand next to Hikaru.

"Good morning Haruhi and Rin." Kaoru smiled "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night… but I woke up screaming from a nightmare…"

"Oh really what about?" Rin asked hoping to release some tension in the room.

"I dreamt my stylist dyed my hair pink." Rin tensed nervously and snuck a quick glance at Hikaru who had also tensed up but in anger "it was so garish and ridiculous I woke up screaming." With an impish laugh Kaoru made to sit in his chair. But before he could Hikaru swiftly kicked it out from under him. Rin sunk down deeper in her chair as Kaoru made to knock Hikaru's chair over._ Well this will certainly have an interesting ending. _Before she knew it Hikaru and Kaoru were in an all out war throwing whatever was in reach at each other including Rin's note book. Rin sunk so deep in her chair she was completely under her desk. From there she heard Haruhi sigh audibly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

Rin watched thoughtfully as Hikaru and Kaoru struggled immensely to have different lunches.

"Amazing…" Haruhi mumbled as she stood next to Rin "Perfect unison even when fighting…"

"You would think it would'nt be that hard to order different food geez…" Rin grumbled bitterly and covered her stomach as it let out a growl. She forgot her lunch today and there was no way in hell she could afford one of these schools lunches, they were like 5,000 yen a tray! That's 50 bucks! And as good as the food looked the portions were really small for what you were paying…it all looked so good. Rin's mouth watered as she stared at all of the delicious food…is that flame migon?!

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki suddenly entered with the rest of the host club in tow. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting! You are a disgrace to the host club…"

"We've had enough of this!" Honey held up a pink bunny sumo sign "You both to blame for this fight!" he pulled out a cake and displayed it grandly. "Hiku-chan and Kao-Chan I want you to make up and go halvsies on this cake okay?!" Honey then looked at the cake with a confused look on his face "But I want to have a piece too… so we'll have to go thirdsies…but I don't know how were going to split the strawberry on top…maybe I should just take it since they are my favorite."

"God bless his heart…" Rin whispered to herself with her hand over her heart as she watched him unknowingly bathe in irritation. Soon Mori came over and removed him from the situation.

"Your just making it worse…leaves them alone…" he explained

"Oh Haruhi I didn't expect to run into you here!" Tamaki squealed like an exited puppy. Then made notice of Rin's presence "Oh Rin! You to!"

"I was worried about those two so I followed them with out thinking…" Haruhi explained

"And I followed Haruhi because she has food…" Rin explained eyeing Haruhi's box lunch fully intending on mooching off it.

"I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat in my classroom…"

"Box lunch?" Rin watched him curiously as he spaced out for a moment "I DON'T CARE IF MY BOX LUNCH IS IN AN EMBARESSING HEART SHAPE I WIL EAT IT!" Tamaki proclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Rin took a few steps back from Tamaki a bit frightened by his sudden proclamation.

"Hey Haruhi you wanna sit here with me?" Hikaru asked pulling out a chair for her.

"Sure…" Haruhi agreed and sat down next to him. Feeling awkward just standing there she sat on the other side of Haruhi.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked eyeing Haruhi's lunch.

"Yesterday's leftovers… and a rolled omelet." Haruhi stated unceremoniously.

"You wanna switch with me?" he asked "I had to get something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't like." He switched out their lunches without an answer.

"Fine by me…" Haruhi muttered.

"And me." Rin smiled and looked at the new food she would mooch off of with a sparkle in her eye.

"Hey Rin where's your lunch?" Kaoru asked as he sat down next to Rin.

"I forgot so I was just gonna take some of Haruhi's when she wasent looking." Rin shrugged

"Hey!" Haruhi scolded appalled.

"I would have brought you a muffin in return!" Rin defended herself shrinking back from Haruhi

"If you want you can have some of mine. Here" Kaoru grabbed her chin gently "open up" he started to hand feed her "ahhh…." But before she could taste it Hikaru leaned over Haruhi and Rin stealing the bite of food.

"Hey that was mine!" Rin cried honestly disappointed at her loss of food. she was really hungry!

"Quit butting in get lost Kaoru…" Hikaru growled with the spoon in his mouth.

Before they knew it they began a second war throwing things at each other including Honey who was quickly rescued by Mori.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all…" Haruhi muttered and sauntered out.

Rin quickly snatched the salad from Hikaru's tray and followed after her ducking as a tray sailed by her head.

"You know if you want a lunch…" Kyouya purred as she walked past him causing her to stop. "I could buy you one...ill just add it to your bill" He gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine and not the good kind either.

"No…I'm already in debt up to my ears I'm not getting in any deeper…" she muttered eyeing him suspiciously. "Besides it's not like Hikaru's gonna miss this salad he's at war right now." she glanced over the twins

"Hmm…true…" Kyouya pushed up his glasses "considering the rate your paying off you debt, it would be smart not to bite off more than you can chew…" The light reflected of his glasses in an intimidating manner.

"Do you do that thing on purpose?" Rin asked with a raised brow.

"What thing?" Kyouya asked

"You know with your glasses you… never mind" Rin faced her back to him and began to walk away. "And I will figure out away to get more customers…" she muttered to herself as she left.

"We'll see about that…" Kyouya called out to her. That comment only made her scurry out of the lunch room faster in fear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

"Looking at the numbers if this situation isn't resolved I'm afraid we'll have to stop offering our brotherly love package…we're down one pair of loving brothers…" Kyouya stated in a disappointed tone as he punched a few numbers in his calculator. "Oh and Ladies?"

"Hm?" Rin said not looking away from the book she was reading adjusting her reading glasses slightly.

"I just want you two to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible Even though it was your tactless comments that started this whole feud in the first place right?."

_I wonder if he's actually had a genuine smile on his face before. _Rin thought to herself as she tucked her glasses back into her case.

"It's weird for Hiku-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this… it's never happened before." Honey moped as he played with the arms of his stuffed rabbit.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked astonished.

"I've known Hiku-chan and Kao-chan since they were in preschool, we weren't in the same class so I never got to talk to them…but they were always together." Honey pouted.

"Yeah that's true." Tamaki stated as his eyes reflected something of a distant memory. "And I've only known the twins since they were in middle school. But they defiantly stood out. "It seems they kept everyone at a distance except each other…" suddenly Tamaki perked up "Maybe this is a good thing maybe the twins are expanding their horizons!" Tamaki glowed "We'll just leave them alone and let them work it out!"

"If they were that close before they cant get to far apart now…" Rin mused and set her chin on her hands "Me and my sister get into fights every now and then and we're pretty close…we always make up after the fights…" Rin looked out the window onto the fiery sun "I would'nt worry about it to much…if their as close as they are when they fight they should be twice as close when they aren't fighting Right?" Rin opened her book and put her glasses back on. "I'm sure it'll be fine…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

It was not fine. They had to close the host club for the day because Hikaru and Kaoru could NOT. Stop. Fighting. Period. They were at yet another war throwing things at each other grabbing anything inside the room. Including Rin who had tired to stop them was thrown into battle. Literally. Including honey sempai who had been thrown to the top of the huge pile of war materials, And poor little Rin who had somehow gotten stuck at the bottom.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rin cried out as she struggled to pull the bottom half of her body out of the pile of debris.

"Argh don't you guys think that maybe… its time you gave up all this fighting? It's driving me insane…" Tamaki suggested gently but trying shaking with frustration.

"What did you say?!" Hikaru hissed in utter disbelief "It's driving you insane? Oh you've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel? Every time I look in the mirror I see his face!" _well no shit your identical twins…_ Rin thought bitterly as she struggled to remove herself from under the war materials. "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" he snapped back "In fact I hate you so much I got this!" He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out belzinef the curse doll. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru." He taunted holding a marker in one hand. "I'm going to write your name on the back!" Hikaru growled. "From this day forward you will experience nothing but misfortunate sorrow!"

Haruhi suddenly bolted towards them knocking them both on the top of their head. "WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF?!" She yelled in anger and snatched the curse doll away from Kaoru "WHAT SO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! YOU DON'T BRING SOMETHING LIKE THIS INTO A PETTY FIGHT!" she threw the doll towards the pile of debris hitting Rin in the head

"Ouch!" she exclaimed and picked up the curse doll looking at the back she suddenly raised a brow "Huh?"

"You're both at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone around you into your big mess!" Haruhi continued "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now I'm never letting you come over to my house you got that?"

A satisfied smirk came to both of the twin's lips. "So what you're saying Haruhi is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" the twins were once again in sync wrapping arms around each others shoulders and looking down at Haruhi.

"You little Weasels!" Rin exclaimed throwing the curse doll at them as hard as she could from her position. "You didn't write anything on the back!"

"I'm so sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru embraced his brother lovingly "even though I was just following our script I said some awful things! I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru! I was so worried! I couldn't live with myself if I had ever hurt you!"

"Oh Kaoru ill never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

"You've got to be joking…" Rin muttered as she clawed at the floor trying to get a grip so she could pull herself out.

"You gotta be kidding you mean you were faking it the whole time?!" Honey exclaimed waving tiny fists in the air. Haruhi was on the ground she was so shocked, completely befuddled.

"I can't believe it they actually got me" Haruhi whispered to herself in disbelief.

"Haruhi." Rin threw a tea cup at her "Get me out of here."

"Twins with too much time on their hands…are the devil." Tamaki whispered looking completely worn out.

"HEY SOMEONE!" Rin yelled waving her arms… "Just pull me out!." suddenly a huge pile fell on top of Rin's upper half completely burying her "AWWW come on!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

"Did you notice something about the twins?" Rin asked as she rubbed her shoulder. Mori ended up pulling her out of the Debris since no one else would do it much to her appreciation.

As she was walking with Haruhi they both walked by the twins playing their favorite game once again?

"So? Can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

"I know." one girl raised her hand. "The one with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

"That's right!" They exclaimed.

"Are you gonna keep your hair like that?" another girl asked. "It's so much easier to tell you apart now!"

"No it's not…" Haruhi scoffed.

"They still cheat…" Rin smirked

"The pink one is Kaoru…" Haruhi stated

"And the blue is Hikaru…" Rin stated

"You switched the colors didn't you?" Haruhi smiled and walked away with Rin.

The twins watched as the two girls walked away. Not sure how to feel that 2 girls had entered their little group but for some reason…it felt really nice…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

**9 pages nine FREAKIN pages so proud of myself…you see what I did there? With the weasles? And the twins? Lol so I've got 2 talents in my mid for rin I just gotta figure it out so If anyone is willing to have a tiny spoiler alert and help me decide please let me know!**

**So what did you guy's think what did you like? Now… Review! Please?**


	8. Ch: Shiro the brat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MATERIAL FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY**

* * *

"Goodbye Mei!" Rin waved as her only customer left then sighed frustrated. "I have to figure out how to get more customers and fast…" she glanced over at Tamaki and the little boy named Shiro whom he had taken on as his apprentice. It was kinda weird how he was watching so closely, and it surprised Rin that the girls were okay with him just sitting there like a watchdog. _I wonder if he knows his name means white in English. _Rin mused to herself.

"No more clients today Rin?" Kyouya stalked over to Rin taking notes

"No…" she muttered bitterly "I'm trying to invite girls from my classes to come but when they do they choose someone else…" Rin sighed "If I could just get them to come over to me."

Suddenly a girl bumped into Rin and she was crying hysterically. "Whoa what's wrong?" Rin asked grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"TAMAKI SAID I LOOK LIKE A CARP!" she cried out "DO I LOOK LIKE A CARP?!" she asked Rin desperately.

"Um…no?" Rin answerd unsure on how to handle crying girls.

"LIAR!" she screamed and ran out of the host club. Rin turned to Kyouya.

"I have no idea how I could have handled that differently…" Rin shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to be able to handle such a tough situation, after all you did only have one customer today…" Kyouya purred as he scribbled down more notes.

"I'm going to go see what happened." Rin growled biting back any rude comments she had compiled for Kyouya. Afraid that if she insulted him she would somehow find herself in more debt.

"Why did you call that girl a carp?" Rin walked up to Tamaki who was glaring at his apprentice "I'm not a pro but even I know that's a bad move…"

"I didn't it was that little brat!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing at Shiro who was currently yelling at Honey because he had Mori as a friend.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to take him on as an apprentice?" Rin shrugged "he seems like more trouble that he's worth…" Suddenly he bumped into Haruhi who had almost dropped the tea tray she was carrying.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly…and maybe a little bit too much on the feminine side. "I know it's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdoes around here, it took me awhile to get used to all the craziness. So don't freak out I'm sure you'll get used to it." Haruhi smiled assumingly. Suddenly Shiro got a peculiar look on his face "Something wrong?"

"Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked flatly.

Suddenly Tamaki and the twins flew in and probably over did it in trying to convince him that Haruhi was a boy.

"Okay that's enough! I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us!" Tamaki suggested covering his eyes.

"Wow Haruhi you're looking extra manly today!" Kaoru complimented

"Why don't you give Shiro that tea set? Its part of his training you're to macho for tea sets Ahahaha!" Hikaru continued

Yep…over did it…

"Now be careful with it it's pretty heavy." Haruhi warned handing it out to Shiro who was about to grab it wrong.

Rin noticed and decided to help him "Wait sweet pea you should hold it-" Suddenly he flung the tray towards her spilling the scalding hot tea all over her bottom half.

"HOLY CRAP THAT BURNS!" Rin exclaimed falling to the ground in pain.

"Are you alright Rin?" Haruhi kneeled to the ground.

"It's not my fault it spilled on Him because she didn't grab it when she said she was going to and you're the one who made me take it in the first place any way." Shiro shrugged.

"Say what?!" Rin and Haruhi both said as Rin came to stand up.

"Haruhi Rin? That's another 100,000 yen between the two of you."

"WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey you should make the cross-dressers do all your stupid chores!" Shiro complained.

"I am not a cross dresser!" Rin choked out still waiting for the burning pain to subside.

"I'm not here to carry tea sets I'm here to learn how to make women happy!" Shiro barked.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude…" Tamaki hissed "And I won't let you disrespect Haruhi or Rin that way." Tamaki pointed at him "Put this brat in isolation!"

"You got it boss!" the twins complied and suddenly a cage fell down from the ceiling trapping the snotty kid inside.

"What's going on here? Why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden?"

"Where did it come from?" Haruhi questioned looking up at the ceiling "this is suppose to be a music room right?"

"I don't know but I like it it's good for trapping snotty kids like him." Rin hissed giving the kid the hairy eyeball.

"This is no way to treat your loyal a apprentice now let me out of this cage!" she screeched pulling on the bars of the cage as if that would do him some good.

"He's right let him out…" Rin held up a muzzle "So I can put this on him."

"Where did you get a muzzle?" Haruhi asked

"I found it over there…" Rin pointed to the far corner of the room.

"Not until you've learned your lesson…" Tamaki sighed sipping his tea "I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host …but I guess I was wrong…"

"I am serious! Totally serious!" The kid pleaded "I want you to teach me how to make women happy!"

Tamaki ignored Shiro's pleas and sipped his tea nonchalantly.

"Please…" he choked out falling to his knees gripping the bars till his knuckles turned white. "I'm gonna run out of time…please wont you teach me?"

_What does he mean run out of time? _Rin wondered

"You're a host because you like girls…." He started "you like bringing a smile to a girls face…that's why you do it right." Rin almost felt for the kid as his voice started cracking trying to hold back tears. "Please won't you teach me to be like you? You're a genius at it your… the king!" _whelp that'll do it! _

Tamaki practically glowed as heard the word king. "Well you may be a brat but I admire your desire to become a host so I will teach you." _Or he admires the fact he called him a king _Rin thought bitterly. Tamaki sparkled "You know Shiro you and I are so much alike."

"You poor kid…" Haruhi groaned

"So you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any woman happy? Shiro asked hopefully

"Of course making women happy is the purpose of being a host." If this is what you really want Shiro then you'll have to figure out how t use the material you already have." Tamaki explained.

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked utterly confused.

"You see…" Kyouya began "here at the Ouran host club our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests "For example there is Tamaki the princely type, the strong silent type, the boy Lolita type, the little devil type, and the cool type. It's. All. About. Variety." Kyouya explained. "And now our group is complete with the edition of Haruhi the natural type and Rin the Artsy type."

"The natural?" Haruhi asked in a sickly voice.

"It would seem we have a perfect blend of characteristics…so it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro…" Kyouya stated.

"Id you go by his age…he should be the buy Lolita type…" Hikaru suggested

"But honey sempai's already got that covered…" Kaoru argued

"Is he gonna replace me?" Honey whimpered on the verge of tears.

"He cannot be the boy Lolita type." Rin argued shaking her head vigorously. "He's a little jerk there's no way he can be a sweet as honey."

Suddenly a very familiar stage rose up from the ground sporting a very familiar girl.

"What's up with this place it's suppose to be a music room!" Haruhi said stating the obvious.

""Honestly people what's up with the lack luster character?" Renge sighed disappointed "Honestly I thought I taught you better!"

"Alright then miss manager!" Tamaki started "how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?" he lifted up a whining honey "He cant be the boy Lolita type because honeys already go that covered!"

"You just don't get it!" she snapped "now listen up!" she demanded "there a plenty of girls out there who have a thing for young boys or boys with baby faces these girls are known as _shota _fans now _shota _can be a fairly broad category so it's important to know that it can be broken down into smaller sub categories." Rin listened intently actually quite interested in what Renge was saying. She felt like she was listening to a lecture. Rin peeked over at the notes Kyouya was taking and was not shocked to see he was writing down everything she was saying word for word. "For example Shota fans with interest in Lolita boys would go for a boy like Honeynozuka senpai _but_" she pointed to the still caged Shiro "This little boy is different…if I had to pick a character for him…" Renge thought for a moment "Yes he would be the naughty boy type for sure!"

The cage lifted and Renge began drilling the boy on his new character. Claiming he had to wear shorts, that he needed bumps and bruises which were provided by Hikaru and Kaoru, made him run around like a spoiled child if there was a certain way spoiled children ran he did it… then much to Rin's liking she made him trip and fall, he even got a catchphrase.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PEOPLE!" Shiro suddenly exclaimed "this is so stupid! None of this is ever gonna make her happy…" he bolted for the door.

"Wait Shiro!" Tamaki called out to him "We haven't taught you how to apply the skills you've learned yet!"

"I swear younger boys are good for nothing…" Renge began to sink back into the ground "and I went through all that trouble to coach him. As soon as the stage disappears Rin felt the ground for any cracks or hinges or something to her surprise there weren't any.

"Where does that thing come from?!" Rin ask as she felt around the ground some more.

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson!..." Tamaki said in disbelief "What a selfish little brat!"

"There aren't many people who would enjoy that kind of lesson…" Haruhi said "But never mind that did you heard what he said? He said he was gonna run out of time what do you think he meant by that?"

* * *

**Is Rin ever going to figure out how to woo the ladies? Find out next chapter! What do you think her secret talent is? Is she a philosopher? A juggler? A paten clerk I don't know we shall see!**

**I don't really know how I can fit Rin into this episode and it's not one of my favorites so I'm not sure if ill do much with it but do you know what episodes next? Yep! Jungle pool sos! One of my favorites YEEEEEE so exited! And guess what's int that chapter? Mori romance! Yay!**

**THANK YOU CHERRYBERRY58 HOLLYPAW888 RWISHER FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE REVIEW! AGAIN PLEASE!**


	9. Ch9: Chef Rin

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY!**

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Rin was completely and purely astonished. That little brat Shiro was drowning is customers. And he was a little brat he practically just told them he had a girlfriend and they are still fawning all over him! Even Mei! Her only customer…and last possibly.

"Well…" Kyouya came up behind Rin and casted a shadow over her "It seems that Shiro has more customers in one session than you have had since you've started." Rin almost felt like crying, this was just so damn frustrating, what was she doing wrong? And the fact that Kyouya had to throw some salt in the wound just made it worse. "If you keep this up you're going to have to find a different way to pay off your bill." Kyouya's glasses reflected light in a taunting manner "Unless somehow you miraculously get more customers by the end of the week I cant let you continue being a host."

"Ill figures something out…" Rin bit back through clenched teeth and snatched up her Brown leather backpack exiting the host club. "I always do…"

* * *

"What's wrong Sweet pea?" Santo asked with a mouthful of fish "You haven't touched your cod do you want me to cut the head off for you?" Santo looked at Rin's fish "the eyes are unappetizing…"

"Dad can I ask you a super weird question?" Rin suddenly asked grabbing her dad's knife and sawing off the fish's head. "How did you get girls to notice you?"

"Did?" Her dad stopped shoving fish in his mouth sounding a bit offended "Rin your dads still got his swag and he knows how to woo the ladies." His eyes suddenly went wide "Umm Rin if you're…trying to tell me something I just want you to know that I will love you no matter what." He stated sounding uncomfortable. Rin stabbed the Fishes head with her fork and stopped to look at her dad with furrowed brows. Santo suddenly had a sweat dripping down his forehead "it's natural for kids your age to feel…curious I mean I know I was there was this one time-"

"DAD NO!" Rin whined and pointed at him with the fishes head "That's not what I meant!" she set the fish head on his plate. "I…I need to know for a friend." Guitar

"Is this about the host club?" Santo asked

Rin suddenly when wide eyes "WHA-ACK!" Rin choked on her fish and her dad hit her on the back.

"ya' alright?" he asked.

"I never told you I was in the host club. How did you find out?!" Rin managed to choke out taking a drink of water.

"Your friend Kyouya called me."

"Kyouya called you?" Rin was completely shocked. It never ceases to amaze her how he gets his information let alone her dad's cell phone number.

"Yeah." He shrugged "he told me about your debt. I'm proud of you by the way." he pointed at her with his fork "working off your own debt by working hard and not asking Yone or Daichi for it."

"The monster in law?" Rin scoffed "I would sell my own kidney before I asked Yone…" She muttered

"Still you haven't let the fact that Iku is marrying someone rich change you, your still my little girl." He pinched her cheek

"Dad!" she whined and shooed his hand away but with a smile on her face. "So you're okay with me being in a host club? I'm basically flirting with girls the entire time pretending to be a boy…"

"Your not drinking, doing or selling drugs, stripping, standing on a corner, or getting pregnant… or doing anything illegal, honestly you could do a lot worse than a host club." Dad shrugged "So…you wanna know how to get a girl to notice you huh?"

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed "I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I make sure my breath is minty fresh, I smell fonaminal, and I try my best to be flirty..." Rin sighed and leaned back in her chair "I'm a failure as a woman I cant even figure out how to woo my own gender…"

"Are you entertaining?" her dad asked.

"What?"

"Do you entertain the girls?" Santo folded his hands in his lap.

"One girl didn't know what dub step was so I brought in my CD player so she could listen to it…" Rin remembered how Mei had passed out.

"Clever but not quite flamboyant enough to get other girls attention." Dad explained. "What's something you could do?"

"What can I do? Read to them until they fall in love with me?" Rin asked "I love reading and writing but using fancy words is kinda Tamaki's thing and they would choose Tamaki over me he has the voice of a god!" Rin slammed her head on the table. "Maybe I could just serve tea and clean up…"

"No you won't" Her dad said in a stern voice "You're not a Half-asser." He stood up "wait here." He left the room for a moment leaving Rin puzzled. Then he came back with a book "You're a girl what do you like?"

She eyed the book in his hands "Books."

"No." he corrected and set the book right in front of her "Food."

"Food?" Rin picked up the book turning to the first page

"You're good at making little girly desserts and crap." Dad messed up her hair as she read the page.

"100 easy to make desserts…" Rin sighed and shut the book. "Dad this is a great idea but they already serve snacks at the host club."

"What kind of stuff?" Her dad sat don and shoved a considerably large piece of fish in his mouth.

Rin shrugged "Cupcakes, bon bons, scones, cookies…pretty much everything sweet…"

"What about macaroons? And do they have those special smore cupcakes you and Iku like to make." Her dad asked with a mouthful of fish.

"Macaroons?" Rin thought for a moment. "You know I don't I've seen people eat macaroons… and they only have chocolate strawberry and lime I think…" Rin looked at the book and turned to the glossary. "I can't make macaroons and cupcakes every time I go to the host club…"

"Just do it every once and awhile…like a special thing. The point is to make you known first."

"I guess that is true…" Rin smiled and stood up "Do you wanna help me?"

"You want me to help?" He asked with a mischievous smile "You'll have enough batter for about 1 cupcake if I help."

"I don't want you to help me make them I want you to go to the store and get me some ingredients and If you get them now ill let you have all the leftovers." Rin stood up still looking at the book. "What would you think about this?" she showed him a picture of a dessert "and some butter cream filling?"

* * *

Rin walked into the host club the next day with a tray in her shaking hands covered in tin foil. She was a bit nervous. She stayed up late last night making cupcakes and macaroons and it didn't help that her dad ate about 12 cupcakes worth of batter.

"Hey Rin." Haruhi approached her friend with a questioning tinge to her voice. "What do you have there?"

"Come here." Rin invited as she set down the tray on the coffee table. Removing the tin foil she revealed some pink macaroons and mini chocolate cupcakes with white frosting on top. Rin picked up one of the cupcakes and handed it to Haruhi. "Here try one."

Haruhi took a small bite of the cupcake and immediately went wide eyed. "Oh my god…"

"What what's wrong?" Rin immediately panicked. "Is it that bad? I thought I might have used too much coco powder…."

"No Rin these are delicious!" Haruhi took another bite of the cupcake. "What kind are they?"

"It's a double chocolate with marshmallow topping and crushed gram crackers for sprinkles." Rin smiled "And these are strawberry macaroons."

"What are you eating Haruhi?" a blonde girl approached the two.

"Rin made these cupcakes." Haruhi explained.

"I didn't know any of the hosts baked…" She said to herself "May I try one?"

"Of course." Rin picked up a cupcake. "Here." She grabbed her jaw gently much like Kaoru did the other day "open wide." He carefully fed her a small bite of the cupcake. "Do you like?"

"Y-Y-Y-YES!" she squealed more flattered by Rin's actions then the taste of the cupcake, which was very tasty.

"Can I have one to Rin?" one girl walked up shyly her eye contact with her shoes and her hands clasped behind her back. Rin walked right up to her with a cupcake in her hand.

"You don't have to be shy." Rin smiled and gave her a cupcake "And who would I be to refuse such a lovely girl a cupcake?"

Soon at least 7 girls surrounded Rin and her snacks munching and chatting away. Kyouya who had stood by unnoticed took notes as he watched the scene play out.

"Where did you learn to make these?" A girl asked while snacking on a macaroon.

"Yeah Rin not a lot of guys like to bake."

"Well it was something me and my sister always did together." Rin smiled "She worked in a bakery and she would teach me how so I could get a job there to when I was older." Rin smiled "I really liked baking with her… it helped us bond." Rin never did get to work in that bakery because they ended up moving to Japan before she was old enough to work there.

"Oh Rin that's so sweet!" One girl exclaimed.

"You seem really close to your sister!"

"I am…" Rin smiled "She's also the one who got me into reading and poetry."

"You read poetry?" one girl scooted up close so that their thighs were touching. "What kind of poetry do you like?"

"All kinds really." Rin pulled out a book from her bag "I could read you some if you like."

"I never heard you speak English Rin!" one girl sighed "You have such a lovely voice when you speak English…"

"Why thank you love." Rin smirked "_I'm glad you like my English_." She purred in English. Suddenly Kyouya clapped his hands and announced that the host club was closing for the day.

"May we see you again Rin?" One girl asked for her entire group of friends.

"Of course." She them flashed them a dazzling smile.

"Are you gonna make those cupcakes again?" another girl with hope in her eyes.

"And those macaroons to?"

"Yes I will…but I don't know when…" Rin mused "I usually just make them at random…"

"We'll have to come in a lot so we wont miss Rin's Snacks." A girl whispered to her friend as they left the host club leaving a beaming Rin behind.

"Well I guess you did figure something out." Kyouya quoted her as he came up to stand behind her "I have to say I didn't think you would."

"But I did and I made 5 appointments today and it is before the end of the week so…" Rin started "I can still be a host?"

"I did say that…" Kyouya pushed up his glasses "And I can only assume more girls will request you so yes you can continue hosting."

"Ri-Chan?" Honey sempai tugged on Rin's pant leg "Do you have any more of those cupcake you made?" he asked innocently.

"I knew you would want one…" she mused and pulled out a small pink cupcake box. "I saved one just for you In case I ran out."

"Thank you very much Ri-chan!" Honey took the box and practically glowed.

"When are you going to make more of these macaroons?" Kaoru asked with a macaroon in hand.

"Yeah these are really good." Hikaru added also with a macaroon in hand

"And more cupcakes?" Honey asked hopefully cake crumbs already smattered on his face. "I love your chocolate cupcakes! And this special frosting!"

"It's actually marshmallow topping." Rin smiled "Me and my sister call them smore' cakes"

"Will you make Smore' Cakes next time Rin? Please?!" Honey embraced her waist and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I was actually going to make something new next time." Rin smiled and put honey down "Ill save you a cupcake every time I make them okay?"

"Okay!" Honey smiled. "Promise?"

"pinky promise." Rin smiled

* * *

**Yall like rin's talent? Huh huh huh? Is her dad pretty cool? Please tell me what you think! And review! And guess what your getting in the next chapter? ROMANCE finally! MORIMACE YAY! haha**


	10. Ch10: Swept away and Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY **

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Guys please tell me what's happening…" Rin sighed as she reluctantly followed the twins through the jungle theme park. "You said there was an emergency…"

"This is an emergency!" Kaoru stated innocently while he pulled her by right hand

"We want to see you and Haruhi in swimsuits…" Hikaru continued while he pulled her by her left hand.

"Wait hold on…" Rin took back her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You infiltrated my home…interrupted my reading… and called a state of emergency because you wanted to see me and Haruhi in a swimsuit?"

"Yeah!" they both answerd innocently.

Rin raised an eyebrow and turned on her heel "I'm going home."

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately grab her hands and pull her back towards the changing rooms. "Not so fast Rin." The purred devilishly "You don't even know how to get home from here."

"Ugh…" Rin hung her head low as Hikaru and Kaoru finally pulled her in front of the changing rooms "I don't wanna go…"

"To late!" they cheered and threw her in the changing room with Haruhi…well actually they threw her on Haruhi more than with her.

"Haruhi?" Rin asked astonished as she looked at the girl beneath her "They got you too?"

"They kidnapped me" Haruhi squirmed uncomfortably "…can you get off me?"

"Oh yeah sorry…" Rin got off of Haruhi and helped her up. "Whoa…" Rin eyed all the swimsuits. "These look really freaking expensive…"

"We brought all our mother's latest designs for you to choose from!" Hikaru yelled through the door.

"Just pick whichever one you want!" Kaoru yelled.

"Are you ready ladies?" To girls who appeared to be twins came up and picked their dress up doll "It's time to pick one!"

"Thanks." Haruhi bit ungreafully "But I don't need a swimsuit…"

"I might as well take one…" Rin shrugged looking over the mannequins "I didn't grab a book so I might as well swim…"

"Why don't you let me select one for you?" She held up a very skimpy blue bikini.

"No not that one I don't want a bikini!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"You would look amazing in a bikini!" one of the maids cheered.

"Come on ladies don't make her wear something that's gonna make her uncomfortable…" Rin called out from the sea of mannequins.

"No wait! I bet this one would look cute!" The maid held up what looked like some yarn tied together.

"Is that even considered a clothing article?" Rin asked closely inspecting the swimsuit.

"That's nothing more than a couple of strings!" Haruhi exclaimed horrified.

"How about that one?" Rin pointed to a pink one piece with a little frilly skirt at the bottom "That one is pretty cute."

"I don't know…" Haruhi whined looking over the swimsuit "It seems a bit much?"

"Would you rather wear this one?" Rin dangled the Red swimsuit in front of her face that looked like a couple of stings "I'm sure the twins would love this on you."

"On second thought…" Haruhi said quickly grabbing the pink swimsuit. "I prefer one piece…"

"Which one would you like Miss Nakatani?" one of the maids asked.

"I don't know just pick something…" she shrugged "I really need a swim cap though…and a pair of shorts would be nice." Rin went wide eyed "Don't think I'm going to wear that pile of strings."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

"How does this look?" Rin grunted as she pulled on her tight dark purple swim cap that matched her dark purple bikini and short black swim shorts.

"I can't tell." Haruhi assured her. Rin wanted to make sure that no one would see her hair. She couldn't fit the longer pieces inside the swim cap so she just let them hang out.

"Good." Rin beamed zipping up her light blue hoodie. "You look nice in that swimsuit."

"Thanks." Haruhi shrugged.

"Well let's go…" Rin shrugged.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

"It's called the Tropical aqua garden…" Kyouya explained as he sipped on a fancy iced tea.

"That's quite the name." Rin commented looking around the place thoughtfully _but its waaaaaay to long they should just call it the Aqua garden or the Tropical garden… _Rin thought to herself.

"I don't understand…" Haruhi began "I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and was focused on the medical Field…" Haruhi questioned looking to Kyouya for an answer.

"Yes…" Kyouya agreed "But my family likes to diversify and try different things…besides this place could be classified as a healing facility." Kyouya suggested "it's therapeutic think of all the people who are overworked who would love a vacation in the south tropics; however they may not be able to get the time off or can't afford it." Rin had to admire how Kyouya observed and thought about everything, he seemed to always have an answer for everything and study every aspect of everything…she briefly wondered what he thought of her. "Those people can now seek refuge here and reduce stress levels. The Ootori's primary concern has always been for the well being of the general public. The park doesn't officially open until next month but the host club got a special advance invitation."

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap." Rin clapped and made her journey over to a hammock she had picked out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

So now Rin was taking a peaceful nap on a lawn chair. Until…

"Ri-Chan!" Honey jumped on her stomach cheerfully earning an 'oomph' from Rin. "Wanna go swimming with me?!"

"Oh god my spleen…" Rin groaned sitting up causing honey to scoot into her lap. "You're heavier than you look…"

"Do you wanna go swimming with me Ri-chan!?" he repeated bouncing in her lap. "Please?!"

"Yeah sure." Rin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Lets go swimming…" she eyed the pink bunny tube around him about to question it but then deciding against it.

"Yay!" Honey jumped up and pulled her in the direction of the pool. "This is gonna be great!" honey cheered and cannon balled into the pool. "Come on Ri-Chan!"

"I'm coming!" Rin made sure her swim cap was still on nice and tight before jumping into the pool with honey. She reveled in the feeling of the water. It wasent cold enough to he freezing but not warm enough to be unrefreshing from the blaring jungle heat. It was absolutely perfect but there was almost something about the water that just seemed... softer. "This feels amazing!"

"Ri-chan you wanna race?!" Honey paddled over to her "I promise ill go easy on you!"

Rin giggled "Okay but as long as you promise to take it easy!" she said in a gentle voice.

"Okay…Ready set GO!" honey said quickly and took of at a speed that was way to fast for his age.

"Whoa…" Rin awed for a moment before swimming as fast as she could. But eventually honey had beaten her

"I win!" Honey beamed as Rin swam to him at the other end of the pool. "You did great Ri-chan!"

"Thank you." She panted wiping some water out of her eyes "Your fast for your age kid." She complemented.

"I'm not a kid!" Honey shook his head wildly. "I'm a 3rd year student!"

"No way…" Rin's mouth as agape "But…that means you're…the same year as Mori…"

"Yup!" he smiled

"Never would have guessed…" Rin shrugged to herself "Well you look great for your age." Rin laughed

"Thank you Ri-chan! You look great for your age to!" Honey patted her on the head affectionately. Rin couldn't help a slight blush creeping on her cheeks, even if honey wasent trying to flirt it still was a flattering to Rin. Even if girls at the host club complimented her appearance a lot honey complimented her as a girl, and it felt really nice.

"You know what Ri-Chan?" Honey asked sweetly "I have a secret…"

"You do?" Rin smiled "Will you tell me?"

"Only if you pinky swear not to tell anyone." He stuck his pinky towards her.

She giggled and locked her pinky with his "I pinky swear I wont say anything to anyone."

"Okay!" he looked around and gestured for her to come closer. She offered him her ear and pretended to listen intently.

"Takashi thinks you're pretty." He whispered

"What?!" Rin was so shocked she stopped swimming for a second and ducked under water. She came back up choking out water.

"Are you okay Ri-chan?!" Honey asked concerned.

"I-*cough* I'm f-fine!." She managed to cough out.

"Are you sure?! If you wanna get out-"

"No no *ahem* I'm fine." Rin shook her head and smiled with a red face "Just got some water in down the wrong pipe…" Rin scratched the back of her neck "Did you say Takashi thinks I'm…Pretty?"

"Yup!" Honey answerd popping the p.

"Did he tell you that?" Rin asked the blush evident on her cheeks.

"No I can just tell" Honey said cheerily. "He watches you sometimes. Sometimes he stares at you for a couple minutes straight."

"Are you sure he's not just listening to the poetry? Or seeing what snacks I made?" Rin suggested.

"I think he likes watching _you_ read the poetry!" Honey smiled "You look so happy when you're reading poetry. And he told me he liked your strawberry macaroons!"

"Hmmm…" Rin mused to herself. It wasent surprising she liked reading poetry so clearly she would look happy while reading it. And people seemed to like her macaroons since they are a new thing. So Mori watching her would be normal, _honey must be jumping to conclusions that are all _Rin thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go to the current pool!" Honey announced and jumped out of the pool "You wanna go to Ri-Chan?"

"Actually I was gonna swim around here for awhile, how bout I join you later." She suggested gently. She wanted to see how deep the pool went.

"Okay!" Honey pranced away towards the current pool. Rin ducked down under the water.

_I'm sure honey was just saying stuff right? _Rin thought as she paddled herself around under water. _I mean Mori hasn't really said anything to me, he can't like me if he haste spoken to me right? What am I saying? Just because he thinks I'm pretty doesn't mean he likes me! Just chill Rin okay? Girls think you're a pretty boy why is this any different the only difference is that it's a guy! _

Rin popped up at the other side of the pool and breathed in sweet air. After wiping the water out of her eyes she saw a pair of feet, she looked up and discovered that they were Mori's feet. _Speak of the devil _He was looking down at her with a blank expression just simply watching her.

Rin thought about what honey had said earlier…she almost felt like blushing now. "Hi Mori…" Rin smiled as nicely as she could to get no answer from Mori "So…do you like the resort?" She tried again. Well the guy has good taste in ladies she might as well try and hold a decent conversation with him.

"Yeah." He said simply looking down at her.

"Umm…good…" Rin said awkwardly. Mori continued looking at her with no expression on his face. Rin immediately began to feel awkward under his gaze "Whelp!" Rin grunted as she hoisted herself out of the pool. He took a few steps away to make room for her "I'm gonna go get a drink…" she clapped her hands and made her way towards a table but stopped to turn towards Haruhi. "Why aren't you wet?"

"I haven't gotten in the pool." She shrugged.

"Why? Aren't you swimming?" Rin crossed her arms.

"You can swim right?" Kaoru inquired

"I can swim just as good as the next guy." Haruhi mumbled bitterly. "This isn't my idea of fun…" Her shoulders slumped "I'm not that big on water parks we're just gonna goof off all day honestly id rather be at home." She sighed. "I don't understand what's so great about his place anyway…"

"Are you kidding its beautiful and the water is just the right temperature to accompany the air. And look how big the pool is!" Rin sighed looking over the park "I already love it here."

"Who cares how big the pool is? All you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool…." Haruhi shrugged and Rin crossed her arms.

"You can't really swim in a plastic pool you can't jump in or float you just sit in water it's like taking a regular bath." Rin argued

"Excuse me but a plastic pool?" the twins inquired "What's that?"

"Well…let's see…" Haruhi thought for a moment to figure you how to explain such a concept to the twins "there about this big…and round and to use it you have to pump it full of air…" Haruhi mad a circular motion with her hands.

"You dunz…" Hikaru sighed

"That's an inflatable boat dummy…" Kaoru continued.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool…" Hikaru stated.

'

"Guys it's a plastic pool haven't you seen little kids playing in one before?" Haruhi barked as they mocked her intelligence.

"Just leave it Haruhi." Rin stretched "They're rich they no nothing of the simple world…"

Suddenly Tamaki pulled the twins aside and scolded them in a harsh tone. The only thing Rin made out was "ignorant commoner" and she left whispering something about 'damn rich people'.

"Haru-chan!" Honey leapt up in the air and landed right next to Haruhi "DO you wanna go swimming in the current pool with me and Ri-Chan?!"

"No thanks I'm not swimming to today…" Haruhi eyed his pink bunny inner tube "Hang on you know how to swim do you still need that float?"

Rin watched the scene play out wanting to hear the explanation for the floatie. "Nope just looks cuter this way you know?! Are you coming Ri-chan?" He looked up at her.

"Actually I think I'm going to hang out with Haruhi for awhile." She leaned on Haruhi's shoulder with her elbow.

"Okay!" then he pranced off.

"He's right those bunnies are cute." Haruhi agreed

"He's so innocent!" The twins commented. Then suddenly a familiar rumbleing sound vibrated the entire resort. And sure enough Renge emerged out of the ground sporting a black bikini and…oh my god when did she get a tattoo?! Rin quickly drew up her hood to hide her longer hair.

"How does she do that it's like the rig follows us…" Haruhi looked just as befuddled as Rin did with her mouth agape.

"That outfit's pretty impressive…" Hikaru looked over thoughtfully

"But what's with the tattoo?" Kaoru asked pointing at her tattoo

"Cant you tell? I'm cosplaying…" She squeaked proudly.

"Yeah but as who?"

"_LA LA!"_ she sang in a shrill voice

"Cool, now she's singing…" Rin drug a hand down her face.

"La La? Like the manga magazine?" Hikaru inquired.

"Oh la la not _la la_." Rin mused and watched as Renge went on fawning about the manga.

"Hey boss are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well…yeah that's okay…" Tamaki shrugged.

"And why is that?" the twins asked. Confused by Tamaki's logic

"Because it's cosplay?" He asked himself trying to convince himself of his logic.

"Oh so If I took this marker and drew on Haruhi and called it cosplay then she could dress like that?" Rin held a black marker in her hand with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh Haruhi! come look at my new marker!"

"Oh no you don't!" Tamaki tackled her to the ground trying to wrestle the marker out of her hand.

"Stop fooling around and listen up!" Rin and Tamaki stopped struggling to hear what Renge had to say. "Clearly you don't know haninozuka's true motives look!" she pointed to honey who was giggling and wading around in the current pool.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki sighed as he dismounted Rin who had won the battle and kept her marker.

"Think about what he said earlier!" Renge reminded. Rin thought back to the moment where he said 'just looks cuter this way you know?' nothing seemed wrong with what he said. "He's not being as innocent as you think…"

"I agree…" Kyouya jumped in "Try putting the word 'I' in front of that sentence.

Rin puzzled for a moment and replayed the moment in her head _just looks cuter this way you know? VS I look cute_….holy crap they were right! Now that you think about it, it does seem suspicious.

"He planned that?!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"That's Haninozuka for you!" Rin jeered "In the last episode he felt threatened by another Lolita boy type so he's taken steps to keep his rank!" she sighed and sunk back into the ground. Rin half thought about jumping on it with her just to see where the heck it went… but decided against it when she though about were Renge would live.

"Hey look at this everybody!" Honey called for attention towards the current pool. He was riding on the back of Mori much like a dolphin swimming against the current pool and staying in generally the same spot. "Even though were swimming really fast we never go any farther than we are now!"

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi puffed as Rin laid a hand on her back

"It would seem that way my friend…" she looked over at Tamaki to se he had been squirted in the face with a water gun Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"I got cha'!" Hikaru mocked playfully with a smug grin on his face.

"Come on boss let's go! Let's have a water gun fight!" Kaoru begged

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you! If you get it in the face you loose" Hikaru continued.

"Forget it…" Tamaki wiped his face off with a towel "Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

"Come on don't be such a party pooper!" Rin whined picking up a water gun for herself. "Ill is on your team so it's even!"

"No." he said flatly and the twins got a mischievous look in their eyes. They both grabbed Haruhi.

"Haruhi I think it's time we got married…" Hikaru stated

"Then we'll honey moon it atuwee and we'll invite Rin." He smirked.

Tamaki suddenly got an evil look in his eyes and muttered something to himself as he got his water gun ready. "DADDY SAYS NO!" he aimed his gun at the twins. "RIN COVER DADDY!"

"Okay! But don't call yourself daddy it's freaky!" she called out readying her water gun.

They began chasing each other around until Kaoru grabbed her shoulder. "Hikaru I got her get her!"

"Hey that's cheating!" Hikaru smirked as he aimed his gun at her face. "Tamaki help!" she laughed out covering her face with her hands.

Haruhi had escaped the scene and gotten herself a glass of water.

"I got you two now!" Rin smirked evilly as she backed the two twins in a corner smirking menacingly, the twins cowarded as they shielded each other; she pressed the trigger to her water gun and got a weak trickle out of the end of her gun. She was out of ammo. "Uh oh…" A horrified look came across her features as the twins aimed their water guns at her. "BAH!" she screamed and ran away from the twins full speed the lukewarm water soaking her back.

"You want something to drink?" Haruhi offered her glass of water to Mori.

"Yeah thanks…" he muttered taking the glass out of the corner of his eye he watched Rin run around with Tamaki and the twins.

"Ill gets you guys!" Tamaki exclaimed "Sideways sleeping shot!" he announced as the twins shielded themselves with two Tiki masks. "That's cheating!" he barked.

"Well maybe you shouldn't announce your tactics before you execute them!" Rin exclaimed "For example!" Rin snuck up behind the twins and squirted them with her gun "Super sneaky sneak attack!" she announced looking really proud of herself.

"Hey!" the twins tackled her to the ground and pinned her "That's not very nice!" Hikaru scolded poking her forehead.

"We'll have to punish you." Kaoru purred seductively. "TICKLE TOURTURE!"

"No!" Rin went wide eyed "No no please don't- AHAHAHAHA!" They began tickling her sides. "Plea-AHAHAHAHA st-stop!" she cried out tears forming in her eyes.

"What was that?" Hikaru teased

"We can't hear you!" Kaoru bantered as they continued tickling Rin. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and the twins halted their tickling fest on Rin to listen. They heard a scream and looked towards the source to see Honey being swept away by the current pool.

"Honey-Sempai!" Haruhi shouted out

"Mitskune!" Mori called in a voice that held more emotion than any other words he had ever spoken…and that still wasent a lot. He began sprinting towards Honey but slipped on some Random bananannas and fell to the ground and skidding a good 5 feet before stopping. Rin cringed as he slid on the concrete floor.

"Oh no!" Rin bolted up and ran towards the others.

"Gentlemen! We're going after Honey sempai!" Tamaki declared "That pool looks like the quickest way! Jump!" they all began running towards the current pool.

"Wait…" Kyouya called out sounding about half assed concerned. "I would'nt go-" suddenly Alligators popped out of nowhere and snarled at the rescue group.

"There are alligators in there!" they cried retreating to their original spot.

"Okay!" Tamaki started once again "So we can't use that pool! So lets try this way next!" they ran in that direction and once again there were alligators in that direction to!

"Ah!" Rin yelped as Mori yanked her back pulling her away from the alligators to a safer spot.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi panted.

"Those animals belong to the parks tropical animal exhibit." Kyouya explained as he wrote something down in his brown leather notebook. "I guess it is kinda dangerous to let them run wild…"

"You guess?!" Rin shouted weakly as she panted heavily.

"Although…" Kyouya began completely ignoring Rin "the cause of our situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool…" he tapped his pen on his chin thoughtfully. "Ill have to have a little chat with our designers" he snapped his little book shut "Thanks a lot you guys!" Kyouya smiled "I got some great data today!"

"Excuse me!?" Rin squealed "We were your guinea pigs?!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

**What do you think mori's feelings on Rin are? Is it a little crush or is it just that he finds her attractive? What do you think?**

**Sorry about that guys! I got busey schools coming up soon so I wont be able to update as often but I will try! I'm saving the last episode of ouran high for the first day of school so I have something to look forward to that day lol**

** Thank you Hollypaw and cherryberry for the reviews they mean so much to me and its what keeps me writing! **


	11. Ch11: Operation find Honey

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

Rin stepped out of the bathroom after fixing her hair back into her blue beanie, s tugging her damp bangs over her eye. The swim cap was really tight so she decided to put her beanie back on seeing as that they weren't going to go swimming again.

"This is a map of the tropical aqua garden and this is where we are now." Rin approached the rest of the group as he was explaining the map to everyone. "We need to get here I have a feeling that's where honey probably ended up." Rin looked at where Kyouya was pointing and sighed. It wasent too far and there were fancy yellow paths to follow. "It'll be tough because we have to go thought this jungle area here."

Rin sighed "Of course…" she drug a hand down her face "how far are we talking?"

"Distance wise were talking about…800 meters." Kyouya answerd

"It looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas…" Haruhi noted "do you have any idea what might be out there?"

"Since they are still being developed I'm afraid I don't know…" Kyouya shrugged

"Whatever out there could be more dangerous-" Hikaru began

"Than alligators…" Kaoru merped.

Rin took a side glance at Mori to see that he started standing a bit closer to her, still with a blank expression on his face. Rin brushed it off and returned her gaze to the map.

"Alright!" Tamaki shouted "Now this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it though the treacherous jungle in one piece it is our sworn duty to save honey sempai!"

88888888888888888888888888888

Rin noticed something as they were walking through the jungle. One Mori had been walking a bit closer to her than normal, it wasent like he was like right next to her and almost touching but he walked behind her as if to watch her and Rin felt a teensy bit enerved about this. Two flip flops were not a good idea for the day she was already getting blisters between her toes and three how freaking realistic this place was… you couldn't tell where you were unless you looked up and saw the dome around the park but still it was as if they were really in the jungle.

"Wow… this place is just like a real jungle huh?" Tamaki spoke what Rin was thinking to herself.

"Yeah and I keep on hearing all these really strange animal calls…" Haruhi muttered

"You don't think those animal calls…" Hikaru began

"Belong to the real thing do you?" Kaoru finished.

"I don't know they sound too real to be a recording…" Rin stated looking around her nervously "I haven't seen any speakers though…unless they're disguised as something else… Kyouya?"

"To be honest I'm not sure…" Kyouya shrugged "But I do know that my family strives for authenticity whatever the cost…"

"And you said this was a _healing_ facility…" Rin grumbled shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. "Healing facility my ass…" she grumbled

"Hungah!" Mori grunted. Rin turned around and discovered that he had slipped on a bandanna peel…where the heck do these bananas even come from any way?

"Mori sempai is…" Hikaru began

"Acting clumsy as you do boss." Kaoru finished nervously.

"Shut up!" Tamaki scolded.

Rin leaned over Mori and picked the banana up off his face. "Are you okay Mori?" Rin asked gently. She got no answer as Mori stood up and stared off into the distance _he must be really worried about Honey... that's probably why he's acting so clumsy._

Suddenly it went dark and there was the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Uh-oh" Kyouya looked at his watch "It's about time for the squall…"

"What do you mean Squall?" suddenly it began to rain. Hard. The Host club immediately ran to the refuge of a cabana nearby. "What kind of healing facility has a regular squall?" Rin asked with her hood up as she rung out her now soaked beanie. "Most people don't find storms very relaxing or a place to heal thy self."

"Well I did say that my family strives for authenticity didn't I?" Kyouya purred pushing his glasses up.

"Like I said…" Rin slipped her beanie back on still managing to keep her bald spot hidden "Healing facility my ASS" she growled.

"Hey Mori sempai." Haruhi called out. "You and Honey sempai seem really close are you two childhood friends?"

"You mean you don't know?" Hikaru inquired

"That they're cousins?" Kaoru finished.

"Seriously?" Rin perked up

"You're kidding!" Haruhi's mouth fell agape

"The Morinozuka's have been serving the Haninozuka's for generations…" Kyouya explained as if that were a simple fact.

"So he's his servant?" Rin crossed her arms "Seems kinda wrong to make a family member serve you…"

"No it's not like that…" Hikaru explained "about two generations ago the families became relatives by marriage and the master servant relationship became a thing of the past."

"Oh." Rin stated relaxing a little bit.

"But still Mori sempai has always made a point to accompany Honey-Sempai." Kaoru stated

"Must really get his blood going…" Tamaki stated as he watched Mori stare out into the rain. "The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river though Mori-Sempai's veins."

"SO TOUCHING! SO BEAUTIFUL!" Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed tissue and began softly sobbing

"I don't know if I would call it a beautiful story…" Haruhi shrugged.

Rin looked over at Mori and felt a bit more pity for him. She kind of understood the whole blood and loyalty thing, it was like her and her sister Iku, and they never really made an official pact to look out for each other they kind of just did. Anytime Iku needed her she was there and vice versa. She would be devastated if anything ever happened to her sister…and Mori must be feeling the same way about Honey. She took a deep breath and walked over to Mori and touched his arm gently.

"Hey Mori?" she called gently and Mori turned and looked down at her "Honey is gonna be fine." She smiled brightly "He's safe I'm sure of it! He's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Yeah." Haruhi joined in "And if he gets hungry the trees are full of bananas."

"Considering you _and _Tamaki slipped on them earlier…" Rin smirked trying to get a laugh out of Mori.

Mori looked at Rin for a second taking note that her small hand was still on his arm. He smirked and gave her a very firm pat on the head.

"Your right." He smiled ever so slightly. _Wow I've never seen him smile before…ever… _Rin smiled brightly back, she decided he had a nice smile.

"DON'T TELL ME MORI IS AFTER MY SPOT AS MY LITTLE GIRL'S DADDY?!" Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs horror soaking in his words. Rin had a nasty look and her face…she felt a little sick after hearing that comment.

"Nobody wants that position but you boss…" Hikaru stated.

"It's kinda creepy when you think about it…" Kaoru trailed.

Rin turned her attention away from Tamaki's little conniption fit with the twins and looked at Mori who returned watching the rain.

"Do you like the Rain?" Rin asked sitting on the railing next to him.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"I kinda do to..." Rin watched the rain with him "I like it better when there's a storm I like to hear the thunder." Mori looked at her though the corner of his eye for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the rain. Then suddenly something familiar came to his senses…he began sniffing the air.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

"Mori sempai!" Haruhi chased after Mori who was currently parading though the foliage "Honey sempai went this way!"

"Come back! Dude your going the wrong way!" Rin called in step behind Haruhi

"You're wrong he went this way…" Mori stated and continued trekking though the woods.

"Okay Haruhi…" Rin grabbed her shoulder "I can't let him go by himself it's dangerous." She walked backwards towards Mori. "Just…go back to the others and explain what's going on alright?" she began jogging towards Mori hearing Haruhi yell 'be safe' behind her. "Mori wait up!" she called jumping over logs and dogging trees and instantly regretted wearing flip flops. "It's dangerous to go Alo-AHHHH!" Rin gripped a tree as she almost fell into a small pond and pulled herself back up to find a snake slithering over her fingers "AHHHH!" she backed away quickly then ran into another tree. She whirled around to realize it wasent a tree and it was indeed Mori standing there.

"Rin…" She heard Mori say simply. He scooped her up in one arm and cradled her close to his broad chest. _I think that's the first time he's ever said my name_… Rin's cheeks turned red as Mori held her against him protectively and began walking in a certain direction. It also surprised Rin the fact that stopped his mission to come back and help her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

Rin leaned her head on Mori's shoulder awkwardly not sure what to do with her hands she just held on to his shoulder. The blush had not left her cheeks since he picked her up she was basically laying on his naked chest, not that he didn't have a nice chest because he did but still! And the worst part was they had not said a word the entire time. He would occasionally sniff the air but that was it. She thought about starting a conversation but what would she say? 'Hey you got nice abs there do you lift?' Rin almost laughed at herself at the mere thought. Suddenly he stopped dead and she felt his muscles tense up she looked at his face and saw his eyes were alert.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked suddenly from the trees a bunch of ninjas slid down on ropes and surrounded us. "Oh….shit…" Rin mumbled looking around at the men. Mori held her tighter as he eyed the ninjas.

"The target has been captured by a suspicious man!" One of them said cocking his gun "We'll take him into custody!"

"You there!" One of them pointed at Mori "Put to boy down! If you refuse we'll remove him forcefully!" they all aimed guns at him. Mori showed no signs of putting Rin down and held her closer.

"Wait a second! He's not kidnapping me he-" suddenly one of the ninjas grabbed Rin's forearm and didn't take the time to be gentle about it either. "Let me go!" She squirmed hitting his hand. Suddenly Mori shot out his fist and punched him square in the face cracking his face mask sending him flying across the clearing.

"Suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!" well…it's not really a warning shot if you announce it first… they aimed their guns at them. Rin held her hands over her ears preparing herself for the shots when…

"Takashi Ri-Chan out of the way!" it was honey sempai! He swung in on a vine and kicked a ninja square in the face.

"Whoa!" Rin smiled as she watched Honey beat the living crap out of the ninjas.

"You guys should be careful who you mess with!" Honey scolded "Picking on my friends is bad! Got it?!" he wagged his finger threateningly at them.

"Honey!" She cheered as Mori set her down "That was incredible!"

"There they are!" Haruhi exclaimed as the rest of the host club sprinted towards us. "We were so worried!"

"I'm not sure what happened here but at least they're still alive." Hikaru murmured as he poked at one of the fallen ninjas.

"It's pretty amazing that this is honey sempai's work he must've been really holding back…." Kaoru noted

"Wait honey sempai did this?" Haruhi asked astonished

"He was holding back?" Rin asked with equal amount of astonishment.

"So then?"

"You don't know about sempai?"

"The Haninozukas are famous for their marital arts!" Hikaru explained

"Not only have they helped train the police force but the army as well."

"Honey sempai in particular had been called a dread knot of the Honeynozuka family, by the time he was in middle school he had become the national champion in both Karate and judo." Kyouya noted.

"Mori-sempai is no slouch either." Tamaki started "he won't the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school."

"That's pretty cool…" Rin smiled.

"We humbly apologize." They hadn't noticed but the ninjas from before were now bowing before us. "I am a second generation student of the ishuzuku dojo."

"I'm a student of the todoroki dojo!" another yelped

"We are in your debt!"

"Why?" honey tilted his head to the side "Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir we're so sorry sir!" he continued to babble on how sorry he was and how he didn't know who they were searching for.

_Hmmmm… guess threes more to him than bunnies and rainbows huh? _Rin thought to herself

"Takashi!" Honey patted his larger friend on the head prasingly. "You did an amazing job protecting Ri-chan!" Rin perked up a bit _I forgot to say thank you to him… _"I bet you were pretty lonely without me around huh?"

Takashi thought for a moment before giving a small side glances over at Rin "I don't know if I would say that…" Honey just giggled knowingly.

_Huh…_Rin thought to herself…maybe he does like her? "Mori?" she walked up to him and he looked down at her with a blank face. "Thank you for protecting me…" she smiled up at him wondering if she should hug him or not but decided against it. Mori smirked at her and gave her a firm pat of the head.

"Your welcome." He smiled. Rin let a small gasp escape her lips…he said something other than yeah to her... and he said her name all in one day.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mori had put honey on his shoulders and carried him back to their original spot. He hadn't shown Rin much attention the whole way back, most likely because he got honey back and wanted to concentrate on him for awhile.

_I wonder if he protected me because it's in his nature to protect…_ Rin wondered to herself as she watched Mori and Honey from behind _and since honey wasent around he protected me instead. _She thought about what honey said earlier about him thinking she's pretty, could that have something to do with it? Rin sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. _No matter if he thinks I'm pretty that doesn't mean he likes me and plus he cares too much for Honey sempai to notice me. _Rin felt a bit relived and a bit disappointed at the same time, maybe it would'nt be so bad if Mori liked her he seemed like a nice guy and if he did would she like him right back?

Mori suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Rin to make sure she passed in front of him, when she did he began walking again. This did not go unnoticed by Rin. She didn't say anything but she did feel a bit pleased with herself. _He probably still feels a bit protective of me that's all. _But was that really all? Was it?

"You know we should go to the beach next." Kaoru sighed throwing his hands behind his head

"Yeah the beach would be nice!" Hikaru agreed. Rin suddenly stiffened

"You idiots…" Tamaki sighed "Haruhi isn't interested in something like that…"

"Actually…" Haruhi began "I might like to go to the beach." She stated "I may not be into this silly water park but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach and it's so pretty." Rin watched this play out from the sidelines with an unsettling pit in her stomach. "What do you think Rin would you like to go to the beach?...Rin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah the beach umm…." Rin scratched the back of her neck "Sounds…fun?"

"Yeah…alright!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly. "Then that's where we'll go next!"

"Were all going to go to the beach Tama-Chan?" Honey glowed and set his chin on top of Mori's head "that'll be fun don't cha' think?"

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

Rin had a bead of sweat drip down her forehead as she rubbed her forearms nervously. What could she possibly be worried about?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

**Uh-oh why do you think Rin's so nervous? And what do you think now? does mori have a crush on her or is he just protective of her? Or he just thinks shes pretty?**

** Omg guys 4 reveiws?! You made me so happy I posted this chapter early! Thank you so much!**

** Thank you animerose9296, rosemary lilly marie, happybirthday 31301 cherryberry, and hollypaw for the reviews! Omg I love you guys!**


	12. Ch12: Finding of Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY**

* * *

"What the…" Rin's book slipped from her fingers as she gazed out onto a familiar sea of mannequins "Guys?"

"Rin over here!" Haruhi called out.

"Where's over here?!" she cried diving into the mannequins. "I can't see anyone!" Rin weaved through the mannequins trying to find Haruhi. "Oh here you are." As soon as Rin tapped her on the shoulder her head rolled off and clattered onto the ground "BAH HARUHI I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUT WE'LL GET YOU HELP!" she cried picking up the head "oh… it's a mannequin…" Rin laughed sheepishly.

Suddenly Karou reached out from the sea of mannequins and grabbed her sides. "BAHHHH!" she whirled around and pushed him away. "Don't do that you scared the crap outta' me!"

"We're sorry." Hikaru pouted "You were just so vulnerable and innocent." The twins surrounded her

"We couldn't help but take advantage of you…" Kaoru finished his mouth way to close to her ear.

"You guys are mean!" Rin barked shoving the twins away.

"Oh come on Rin." Hikaru whined

"Don't be mad besides we picked out a swimsuit to wear to the beach!" Kaoru shoved a red 2 piece in her arms

"The-the beach…as in the ocean?" Rin asked nervously… setting the mannequin back up not even noticing the swimsuit they picked out was the stringy red one she questioned as a clothing article.

"Yeah it'll be great…" Kaoru trailed off when he saw Rin nervously biting her thumbnail.

"What's wrong? We thought you'd be exited…" Hikaru asked

"Oh…I- I am exited super exited…" she said unconvincingly then she dove into the sea of mannequins. "I'm just gonna…yeah…" she hid amongst the swimsuits.

"What's up with her?" The twins asked as they watched her immerse herself in the mannequins.

"She's probably embarrassed of the swimsuit you offered her…" Kyouya offered thoughtfully

Suddenly Tamaki sprung in and hit the twins with a baseball bat "YOU TWO BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARRASING MY LITTLE GIRLS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"So…" Hikaru started as he hid behind Haruhi's table.

"Were not going to the beach?" Kaoru asked carefully.

"Oh darn!" Rin snapped her fingers and soaked her voice in fake disappointment. "I was really looking forward to it oh well!" she said with big smile on her face

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki purred. Rin's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Crap…" she muttered.

"Really?" the twins perked up "So you wanna go after all?"

"Can Usa-chan come to?!" Honey lit up as he held a one piece blue bathing suit.

"I have no problem with that." Kyouya said as he scribbled down some things on his clipboard. Mori simply grunted in agreement.

Rin sighed audibly and suddenly realized the only this she could see was mannequins…. "Uh-oh…"

"Huh were really gonna go?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"Guys?!" Rin called out in a panicky voice.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked "Let's go to the beach!"

"Guys! I'm lost!" she panicked and started to feel as if the maniquens were closing in around her. "GAH!" Suddenly she was lifted into the air high above the other mannequins confused she looked and saw more had come and helped her. "Thanks Mori." She sighed in relief.

"Yeah." He set her down away from the mannequins. _So…we're back to yeah again eh? _

* * *

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins asked.

"Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki explained.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey glowed.

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

"But why couldn't we have gone to the Caribbean or Fiji?" the twins asked.

"Do you think commoners like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyouya explained.

"Hey! I'm a commoner and I have a passport!" Rin barked "it's only a matter of remembering where I put it…."

"You guys know we can hear you right?" Haruhi growled."

* * *

Rin snapped another picture of Tamaki and whoever he was sitting on that rock with. Kyouya had requested that she took pictures of the girls with Tamaki so they could purchase them later, since she was the 'artsy type'. Even though she wasent a professional the pictures weren't that bad especially with the HD camera he gave her to use.

"That should turn out nice." Rin beamed to herself. She was in a particularly good mood since Kyouya was cutting out some of her debt to do this.

"Alright her alone time with Tamaki is up." Kyouya announced "next lady please proceed."

While they were switching up Rin snuck a glance at Mori who was currently doing some weird aerobics with the girls. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"What's so funny?"Kyouya asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing." Rin snapped a picture of Tamaki holding his hand out to a girl.

"After these next two I'm going to have you take a break." Kyouya explained writing down something on his clipboard. "Some of the girls have been asking about you."

"Oh really?" Rin snapped another picture "Well we would'nt wanna disappoint them…"

"Exactly." Kyouya agreed. Rin turned around and saw the twins chasing each other. She snapped a picture of them. "Your suppose to be snapping pictures of the girls and Tamaki."

"I know but I thought some of the girls might like to buys some beach pictures to." She snapped another picture of Tamaki and is current girl "I'm sure the girls would love to have a photo of the brothers chasing each other lovingly with their shirts off right?" she snapped another Picture "They seem to have a fetish for Incest…"

"Good thinking…" Kyouya complimented sounding a bit impressed. "Alright her time is up next lady please proceeding." Kyouya announced sending the next girl forward.

"Rin when are you going to be done?" a girl whined coming up in front of Rin.

"Yeah we want to hang out with you."

"I'm sorry ladies I'm-" Rin began but was cut off by Kyouya.

"Just about to take a break." Kyouya slipped the camera strap off her neck "ill take it from here."

"Okay." Rin smiled. "What are you ladies up to today?"

"We were just about to go swimming!" Yuki exclaimed

"Come join us please?" Nami tugged on Rin's hand.

"NO!" Rin shouted startling the girls "I-I mean…I just ate and it hasn't been an hour yet so I can swim hehe…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously "But why don't you go swimming for me after all…" she looked at them thoughtfully "You ladies look awfully lovely in those swimsuits…"

"Okay!" the girls pranced off into the water.

"Phew…" Rin went and sat next to Haruhi on the beach towel. "How's it going?"

"I'm good…" she shrugged "how about you?" she asked as Rin slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm good…for now…" Rin looked out onto the sea with a nervous twitch in her eye.

"Hey are you okay you seem worried about something." Haruhi asked.

"I'm Fine." Rin said cheerily with a fake smile, then got a peculiar look in her eye and peered over Haruhi's shoulder "What is Tamaki doing?" she gestured to the blonde prince who was wiggling in a very strange manner.

"Who knows?..." Haruhi shrugged "You wanna take a walk with me?"

"Okay." Rin smiled and began walking with her friend, soon a ways down the beach they ran into honey and Mori.

"Haru-Chan! Ri-chan!" honey called out catching the girl's attention "Wanna go Hellfish shunting?!" Rin giggled at his mispronunciation of words.

"I think you mean to say shellfish hunting." Haruhi mumbled "but I don't think it's that kind of beach honey sempai…your not gonna find any…" Haruhi's eyes landed on the large bucket of shellfish he had collected.

"Holy crap!" Rin picked up one of the crabs "Do you know how much these go for at the market?"

"WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY!" Haruhi exclaimed as she discovered she was surrounded by shellfish.

"Do you think that you can cook these Ri-chan?" Honey asked as she set the crab back in the bucket.

"I've never cooked shellfish before…" Rin rubbed her neck in thought. "I wonder if Kyouya's place has a library… then I can look for a book on cooking shellfish."

"We actually do have a library." Kyouya appeared behind her "your welcome to look for one, in there seeing as that we don't have any chefs on duty to cook them for us."

"Thank you Kyouya." Rin smiled.

"Ri-chan come on!" Honey called out knee deep in the water. "There's more over here!"

"Ummm…" Rin looked at the water and suddenly got nervous… "I…I don't really feel like getting wet…Ill stay here and make sure the crabs don't crawl away."

"Okay!" Honey went back to hunting crabs.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Haruhi asked suspiciously "I know you can swim and this seems like your kind of thing."

"I just don't feel like getting my feet wet that's all…" Rin rubbed her arms nervously "go ahead ill watch the crabs."

"Okay…" Haruhi agreed reluctantly.

Kyouya watched curiously as Rin bent down to pick up a crab and put it back into the bucket. She was acting strange about it. Surely it wasent because she couldn't swim? She swam just fine at the water park why would'nt she wanna swim now? He pushed up his glasses and scribbled something in his notebook.

* * *

"Wow looks at all us got!" Honey cheered.

"Sempai! Dinners gonna be awesome! It's a major haul!" Haruhi shouted at the top of her lungs "it'll be a real treat!"

"You are sure exited about this!" Rin smiled as she picked up an oyster from the bucket and studied it.

"Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab… crabtivating?" Tamaki smiled

"Ha-ha yeah!" Haruhi giggled.

"That was terrible…" Rin muttered with a smile on her face. Suddenly she saw something crawling on the crabs shell. She cringed when she realized what it was.

"CENTEPEDE!" the girls screeched and ran away. I couldn't help but scoot a few feet away from Tamaki. She hated crawly things, like worms or caterpillars and especially centipedes. Haruhi picked up the centipede and threw it into the rocks.

"Ew…" Rin shivered "I cant believe you touched it…"

"It's just a bug." Haruhi shrugged "It won't hurt you"

"Hey Haruhi." The twins surrounded her. "Most girls aren't the bug loving type and I certainly didn't peg you as one but don't ya think you could have been easier on the little guy?"

"Oh come on it's not dead…" Haruhi scoffed

"Unfoutuneatly…" Rin mumbled

"It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." Suddenly the girls who had run away earlier surrounded Haruhi in a big admiration circle.

"Are you okay Ri-chan?" Honey asked tugging on her sleeve

"I'm fine I just don't like wormy crawly things…" Rin shivered.

"Hey Rin!" Kaoru called out to her.

"Come here!" Hikaru beckoned her over "We have a question for you!"

"What's the question?" Rin walked over to the twins

"What is Haruhi afraid of?" They asked simply

"Excuse me?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Come on you can tell us." Karou nudged her with his elbow.

"I don't know…"

"Oh really?" Hikaru purred "do we have to tickle you into telling us?"

"Guys seriously…" he held up her hands in surrender "I don't know."

"Aren't you like her best friend?" they asked simultaneously

"I never asked…" she shrugged "Besides you guys have known her longer then I have shouldn't you know?"

"She never told us." they admitted.

"Probably because she doesn't want you to know." she crossed her arms "just leave it at that." She watched as the twins grew a mischievous smirk on their faces "But I should know better than to assume you'll leave it…"

"Hey boss!" they called out to Tamaki 'We have a new game to play; it's called the who can figure out Haruhi's weakness game!"

"That sounds like a terrible game!" Tamaki exclaimed horrified at the twins notion

"Meh I guess your right!" Kaoru shrugged and walked away.

"Besides she'd only share a weakness with someone she was really close with." Hikaru added.

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki dug is toes into the sand as the tension in his muscles tightened.

"Now that's more I like it!" the twins exclaimed

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow."

"Whoever can figure out Haruhi's weakness by then wins?"

"And I have the perfect prize for the winner." Kyouya smiled and revealed some pictures of Haruhi with long hair and dressed like a girl.

"Not you to Kyouya…" Rin ran a hand down her face.

"We wanna play to!" Honey cheered. Rin assumed Mori was playing as well since he always stuck with honey.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES OF HARUHI?!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing a teeny fit as he tried to look at the photos.

"Wait a minute…where did you get those pictures of Haruhi Kyo-chan?" Honey asked sweetly talking over Tamaki's tantrum.

"I have my sources…" Kyouya answerd smoothly slipping the photos away in his shirt pocket. "We'll just leave it at that…"

"Well what about you Rin?" The twins asked "are you playing to?"

"Count me out." Rin shook her head. "Why would I want pictures of Haruhi?"

"I have some of you to Rin." Kyouya purred holding out pictures of her with her original long hair.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?!" Rin exclaimed, then took a deep breath to calm herself down "Sources…right…" Rin sighed

"If you want your pictures back you'll have to play." The twins jeered.

Rin gritted her teeth "Fine ill play…"

* * *

**Can you guess what Rin is afraid of now? what do you think rin is going to do to try and scare haruhi? What do you think rin will do when those guys attack those girls?! also is anybody out there really good at drawing anime? or have a friend who is? Wanna do some fanart for rin?**

**Thank you white aura dragon, happybirthday 31301, hollypaw888, sunstar writer, animerose, and littlevbigdreams, for the reviews omg I can tell you how much I love reading your reviews they mean so much to me!**


	13. Ch13: Trouble in the surf

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN RIN AND HER FAMILY**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Haruhi was just about to finish up the book Rin let her borrow when…

"Boo!" Rin jumped up behind Haruhi grabbing her shoulders "Did I scare you?"

"Not really…" Haruhi shrugged.

"Ugh…this is exhausting…" Rin sat down next to Haruhi on the towel "you know the guys have been trying to scare you all day right?"

"I kinda noticed…" Haruhi shut her book "You were right I really liked this book."

"You finished it?" Rin perked up "I knew you'd like it." She took her book back "there's another one like it it's a spin off… I let you borrow it if I get a hold of it."

"Thank you Rin that's very nice of you but you don't have to buy it just because I like it ill get it on my own." Haruhi assured

"Well I like the books to." Rin smiled "There's no point in both of us buying the book. Besides I like lending out my books to people."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know…" she shrugged "I feel like if I can make me feel good it's even better if I can make other people feel good to. What's the point in having a book if it's just going to be read by one person?"

"Umm Rin?" a girl in a white bathing suit approached with a few of her friends. "Would you like to take a walk down the beach with us?"

"Of course." Rin smirked and stood up and brushed the sand off her pants "I would be happy to accompany you fine young ladies." Rin turned to Haruhi "Would you like to come to?"

"Nah I'm okay." she picked up her bucket "I'm going to go look for some more shellfish"

"Alrighty." Rin smiled and took the hand of the white bathing suit girl. "Shall we?"

8888888888888888888888888

A little ways down the beach the girls came upon an interesting rock formation.

"Hey check that out!" Rin pointed "You ladies wanna climb up that thing?"

"I don't know…" one girl shuffled nervously.

"It looks dangerous…"

"Don't worry we'll be fine as long as we don't get to close to the edge." Rin shrugged "Don't worry ill protect you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

"Wow its beautiful!" one of the girls sighed.

"What did I tell you?" Rin smiled as she helped the smallest of the 3 girls up some steeper rocks. "Don't get to close to the edge though, would'nt want you to get hurt."

"Hey look there's Haruhi!" The smaller girl exclaimed as she pointed below the rocks. "Look up here Haruhi!" she called out.

"What's up?!" the other girl exclaimed.

"Find any more shellfish?!" Rin waved down to her friend.

"The breeze up here feels great!"

"Its dangerous is careful!" Haruhi called up worried.

"Come and join us!" Rin beckoned her "it's great up here!"

"It feels so good…" one girl sighed as she leaned on Rin who wrapped her arm around her shoulder. She would have wrapped it around her waist but seeing as that she was wearing a swimsuit she didn't think it would be appropriate.

"The sunset is-" Rin began but couldn't finish when a voice called out.

"Hey there are chicks up here man!" Rin whirled around along with the other girls to see two guys approaching them.

"Aren't we lucky?" the other one cheered as he tossed a beer can to the side nonchalant. Rin furrowed her brows in frustration. How dare he litter such a beautiful beach!

"You chicks wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" the one in the green shorts sneered.

Rin was about to respectfully explain to them that this was a private beach and ask them to leave before the girl in the white swimsuit stepped up.

"No thanks." She stated politely but firmly. "Please just leave us _alone…_" her voice slipped up a few nervous octaves when the man grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on!" he stated "we just wanna show you girls how to have a good time." He got in to close to her face. Rin's face turned red in anger. She grabbed the girl and pulled her back behind herself. "She said _leave her alone…" _Rin growled to angry to be intimidated by his height and superior strength. "Was she not clear? Just leave us alone!"

"Oh come on man!" he whined "You've got three girls you can spare two of them!"

"Excuse me?!" Rin's voice went up a few octave making him sound a little girlier "That's disgusting, you need to leave."

"This is a private beach!" the girl in the orange swimsuit defended "You guys aren't allowed to be here anyway."

"Private?" the other guy in the white sweatshirt slinked over. "Does that mean we're alone?" he asked trying to sound seductive as he hugged both of the girls.

"Get off them!" Rin yelled. Suddenly a slew of shellfish flew through the air and hit the guy with the pony tail in the back some of the urchins even got stuck.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?!" Haruhi yelled angrily her nostrils flaring. "Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!"

"You little runt!" the man who was pelted by shellfish growled Rin grabbed the girl in the white bikini by the shoulders and looked her in the eye seriously.

"Go run! Go get Tamaki or someone! Hurry!" the girl nodded shakily and took off. Rin turned to the guy hugging the girls. "Get off of them!" Rin jumped on his back and started hitting him.

"Get off me pipsqueak!" He struggled to keep a grip on the girls but she lost it Rin also lost her grip as he spun to fast and she fell to the ground scraping her arms.

"Rin!" Haruhi exclaimed as she tried to run to her friend's aid, but one of the punks grabbed her by the shirt.

"Get away from he-him!" she ran to help Haruhi but the guy in the white sweatshirt grabbed her

"Oh no you don't you little shit!" he got her in a choke hold. "How do you like that?!"

"Rin!" the girls exclaimed to afraid to move.

Rin wanted to tell them to go somewhere safe but the guy was cutting off her air pipe.

"What are you gonna do now loser?!" The man who had Haruhi leaned him over the edge of the cliff. Rin struggled against her capitor, the veins in her face becoming much more prominent and her face as red as a lobster.

"Now don't try and act all tough you little sissy boy!" He shook Rin violently.

"I got an idea!" he smirked sinisterly "How would you like to take a dip?"

"NO!" Rin managed to choke out only making her capitor squeeze tighter.

"HARUHI!" It was Tamaki!

"I hope you can swim!" The man pushed her off the edge of the cliff sending her down to the waves below. Tamaki ran past everyone and dove down after Haruhi.

"Your next!" the man cackled as he edged Rin closer to the edge of the cliff. She struggled and choked as tears fell down her face. _No please…_ she thought tearfully _I'm terrified of the ocean_ just as they were almost to the edge Kaoru jumped on his back tackling him to the ground releasing his grip on Rin's throat. She fell to the ground choking and sputtering as the color rushed back to her face.

"Yeah *wheeze* I'm fine." Rin held her hand on her chest. "Are you girls okay?"

"Were fine." The smaller of the two looked down to the ocean "Is Haruhi-"

"Haruhi is going to be fine." Rin cupped her cheek and gave her an assuring look. "Tamaki knows what he's doing." Rin covered her doubt with a smile. "You ladies should head back to the hotel; do you want me to take you there?" Rin offered.

The girls nodded and scampered off. Kyouya approached her with furrowed brows.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses looking down at her with concerned eyes. It was kind of strange to Rin how he showed concern; it was almost like he was more curious than concerned

"Yeah." Rin sighed "Just…shook up that's all…" she glanced at the ocean with fearful eyes for a moment before returning to Kyouya "I'm more worried about Haruhi and Tamaki."

"I called a doctor he should be here soon." Kyouya stated as he watched the twins beat the living hell out of the two punks. "Ill need help separating them."

"In a moment." Rin crossed her arms and watched with a smirk on her face. "I think we should let the twins have their fill." After about 5 minutes Kyouya and Rin managed to separate the thugs from the twins.

"These look fake." Rin lied as she looked over the thugs I.D cards with a thoughtful look in her eye. "I think we should call the cops…" Rin smirked looking up at the two punks who went wide eyed. Before they could plead Kyouya stopped them.

"We won't call the cops if you leave now." Kyouya crosses his arms and gave them a stern look. "If you refuse my family does have a private police force that we will contact."

"Whatever…" Ponytail shrugged almost annoyed. "Just give us back our wallets."

Rin got a devilish look in her eye. She held the wallets back out to them but just as they were about to take them she chucked them over the cliff.

"Hey!" the guy who had her in a chokehold cried out "Our money was in there!"

"Well then, let's hope it can swim." Rin smirked turning on her heel and walking away, that might not have been the best approach but they just made her so angry she couldn't help but cause a little mischief.

"That was awesome Rin!" The twins patted her on the back

"That was a little immature…" Kyouya commented pushing his glasses back up. "Although I see why you did it… those guys were punks."

"Well if I can't throw _them _off the cliff I might as well throw their identities" Rin shrugged. At least they won't be able to buy anymore beer and litter up the beach.

"Ri-Chan!" Honey sempai ran up to Rin with wide eyes and Mori in tow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Honey." Rin assured him "Hikaru and Kaoru saved me" she cast the two boys a sweet look "Thank you both."

Suddenly with a gentle but firm hand Mori grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his eye level. "Your hand…" he said simply studying the scrapes on her palm heel.

"Oh." Rin took her wrist back and brushed away the Tiny rocks and dirt that was lodged in her hand "I scraped it when I fell… but don't worry it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

"We'll have the doctor take a look at it." Kyouya stated.

"Look!" the twins shouted simultaneously pointing towards the oven. Tamaki was running out of the water with Haruhi in his arms.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey exclaimed as we all sprinted towards them.

"Kyouya call a doctor! She's not breathing!" Tamaki exclaimed panicky.

"I already did, he should have been here by now." Kyouya mused as Tamaki set Haruhi on the ground in a sitting position. "How long is he gonna take?!"

_How long is he gonna take? _Rin thought horrified. "…" Rin assessed the situation and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. "Lay her flat on her back…"

"What?" Tamaki questioned looking up at Rin

"Just do it I know what I'm doing…" Tamaki gently laid her down on the ground. "Now you will not tell ANYONE I did this okay?" she looked at everyone who gave her a skeptical nod.

"Okay but-"Kaoru began

"What exactly are you-"Hikaru began but was cut short when Rin plugged Haruhi's nose and pressed her lips to hers.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS ISENT THE TIME FOR THAT GET AWAY FROM MY HARUHI!" Tamaki screeched stomping his feet madly.

"Someone hold him down…" Rin groaned as she began pumping Haruhi's heart.

"She just…"

"Kissed…"

"Haruhi…" the twin's mumrmerd out as they just processed what happened

"I did not! I'm giving her CPR!" she explained as she was pumping her heart. They watched in complete and utter shock as Rin dipped down and breathed into Haruhi's mouth once more. Once she started a second round of compressions Haruhi started sputtering and coughing up sea water. Rin immediately rolled her onto her side and patted her pack firmly so she could cough it up easier. "Are you okay?" Rin asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she sat up.

"Rin kissed you." The twins said accusingly.

"I DID NOT KISS HER I GAVE HER CPR TO SAVE HER LIFE THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"Why did you confront them? You not a martial arts master." Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulder "What were you thinking you against 2 boys?"

"Hey back off." Rin growled stepping in "She just regained consciousness give her a break!"

"But it doesn't matter that their boys and I'm a girl." Haruhi argued "I was there I had to do something. I don't think I did anything wrong!" Haruhi shouted. There was a moment of awkward silence before Tamaki spoke up.

"Fine.' He said curtly. "But I'm not speaking to you until you admit you were wrong!" Tamaki stormed away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

**What did you think of Mori grabbing her wrist? And Rin is afraid of the ocean? Hmmm…. **

**I'm going to try and put some MoriXRin in the next chapter but no promises although I am planning on it! and theres gonna be a bit of a surprise later on in this episode hehe!**

**Any way thank you cherryberry58, hellosweetie4737, animerose 9296, xoxo-vivi-xoxo, and the guest person thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me wanna write more!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Ch14: The vomit of the century

"Are you sure you can cook the crabs Ri-chan?" Honey asked as Rin studied her scrapes "Me and Takashi can help you!"

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

"Thanks guys." Rin smiled. "I just wanna wrap up my hands first so I don't get infected or anything. Just then Kyouya walked into the room with a first aid kit in his hands.

"This First aid kit was designed by my family so it should have everything you need inside."

"Thanks." Just as Rin was about to reach out and accept the kit but Mori grabbed it before she had the chance to.

"You shouldn't lift anything." Mori looked at her hands.

"Good point…" Rin agreed looking at her hands.

"Well I guess ill leave you to it then." Kyouya sighed and exited the kitchen. Mori set the box on the counter. Then grabbed a tall stool and pulled it front of him then looked at Rin.

"Sit." He ordered gently. Rin complied and climbed up and sat on the stool. Mori pulled out a bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball.

"Mori I can do it myself you don't have to go through the trouble." Rin assured him, but was ignored as he poured some of the peroxide on the cotton ball.

"Hand." he said simply holding out his large hand staring at Rin expectantly.

Rin held out her hand and Mori grasped her wrist gently. Dabbing the cotton ball on her scrapes. Rin took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the stinging sensation.

"Sorry." Mori apologized.

"Its fine it doesn't hurt now." Rin shrugged as the stinging sensation subsided. Mori grabbed the Gauze and began wrapping her hand.

"Is it to tight?" he asked not taking his eyes of her hands.

"Nope." Rin looked away trying to hide her evident blush.

"Other hand." Rin held out her other hand and he repeated the same process. "To tight?" he asked as he wrapped up her hand.

"Nope." Rin assured him as he tied off the bandage.

"There." He stated simply. Rin hopped off the stool and looked up at Mori "thank you Mori that was very considerate of you." Rin gave him a sweet smile and he smirked back at her.

"Rin?" Kyouya called out into the kitchen "I recall you wanted to find a cookbook am I correct?"

"Huh?...oh…oh! Yeah right!" Rin remembered

"Follow me." Kyouya beckoned her over. "Ill takes you to the library."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh wow…" Rin sighed as she gazed upon the Ootori family library. There were thousands of books tucked in mahogany bookshelves towering to the top of the vaulted ceiling. At the far end was a sitting area with big brown cushy looking chairs with tables next to them with lamps perched in the middle. In the centre of the room was a giant rectangular mahogany table with a few chairs around it. Rin ran a hand over the books; they mostly looked like encyclopedias but in beautiful condition.

"I don't know if you'll find any cook books in here…" Kyouya stated adjusting his glasses.

"It's amazing…" Rin sighed, even though there weren't any story books in here like she enjoyed she could still spend hours emerged in a book especially in one of those comfy looking chairs.

"It smells weird in here…" the twins whined.

"No it smells like new books." Rin corrected then turned to Kyouya "is it organized in any certain way?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged "but I do know that there is some organization system."

"Okay I bet I can figure it out." Rin immersed herself in the books weaving though the book cases.

"are you kidding me?" Kaoru sighed

"this is going to take forever…" Hikaru sighed in a bored manner "We'll starve by the time she-"

"Found one." Rin exclaimed proudly holding up a white cookbook. "Its in alphabetical order by category in case you were wondering." Rin smiled at Kyouya

"How did you figure it out so quickly?" the twins asked looking at her suspiciously.

"If I know how to do anything its how to navigate a library." Rin straitened her posture proudly "Lets go I'm starving, I wanna start the crabs."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Put it on."

"No."

"Haruhi."

"Rin no."

"please?"

"No way."

"Ill start crying."

"No you wont."

"Just wear it!"

"No!"

"but you'll look like a doll in this dress!" Rin geld the pink dress to Haruhi "Your dad has amazing taste! Couldn't expect any less from a transvestite."

"I'm still not wearing it."

"It'll drive Tamaki insane!" Rin squealed excitedly.

"I don't wanna drive him insane!" Haruhi bantered back "I wanna wear pants!"

"But I really wanna see him squirm after what he said." Rin smirked devilishly "Plus you don't have an extra pair of shorts which means if you don't wear it now you'll have to wear it on the ride home." Rin began folding up the dress "Oh dear and to think if one of the girls saw you like this! you'd blow your cover to and-"

"Fine." Haruhi bit grabbing the dress "Will you wear yours with me so I don't look weird?"

"Done." Rin said quickly and grabbed her baby blue dress with a dark blue ribbon just under the bust line. "I wish I could braid so I could put one in your hair, it would complete the dress."

"Doesn't matter I'm only wearing it for dinner." Haruhi shrugged tying the ribbon on the front.

"A crab dinner that yours truly made!" Rin reminded as she tied the ribbon at the front creating a bow.

There was a knock at the door, and Mori stepped in "Dinner is served." Mori stared at Rin with a blank expression taking note that she was wearing a dress with a light blue beanie. Rin stared back at him wondering what he was thinking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Saying that dinner was awkward would be an understament. Somehow it was decided that Tamaki and Haruhi would sit right next to each other. While Rin sat next to Kyouya and across from Mori. The only person who didn't look uncomfortable was Kyouya who was immersed in some note taking. Rin sat there silently staring at her crab as if it would give her some advice. Finally Honey said something to break the tension.

"Lets dig in Haru-chan!" he smiled awkwardly. "These are the crabs we caught earlier and Rin cooked them!"

"Sorry I couldn't fix all the other little things you caught but It would have taken to long." Rin smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay." Haruhi shrugged as she snapped a crab leg and shoved it in her mouth. Rin joined her and slowly nibbled on her crab, she read in the cookbook that if you eat it to fast you'll ruin the flavor. Haruhi shoveled crab in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days. "These crabs are incredible!" she said with a mouthful of crab "Good job Rin." She complemented shoving more crab in her mouth.

"Thanks!" Rin beamed "It was my first time making those!"

"They are really great Ri-chan!" Honey smiled as he nibbled on his crab leg.

"Yeah." Mori agreed as he munched on his crab.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki commented in a question manner. "Give it a rest will yah?"

"Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me." Haruhi said smugly not bothering to turn her head.

"You…trying to be cute?" he forced out. Haruhi simply gave him a glance to the side. Rin pretended to concentrate on cracking her crab leg to avoid the awkwardness. But something seemed to snap in Tamaki when he saw Haruhi use his 'effective glance to the side' trick. "okay fine I get it. it seems you refuse to admit you were wrong." he announced then started off "See if I care I'm going to bed. Kyouya will you show me to my room?"

Kyouya elegantly patted his mouth with a napkin and stood up "no problem, well excuse me." he shrugged and followed Tamaki out of the dining room.

Rin turned to see Haruhi struggling wit a crab leg as she tried to crack it. she looked really frustrated as her face scrunched up.

"Haruhi." She called out almost pleadingly as her way t get her to stop. Suddenly she stopped and some realization seemed to cross her features.

"Maybe he's right…" she breathed "maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

"So that's it he got to you huh?" the twins stated simultaneously already knowing the answer to their question.

"Well it would'nt hurt you to learn martial arts or something…" Hikaru shrugged.

"but it's not like were going to force you to learn it." Karou added.

"Besides that's not the real issue here." They both said.

"To be honest…" Hikaru started "We were all pretty worried…about how recklessly you acted…I mean we know you were trying to help Rin but you could have called for help."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked completely confused "I didn't cause you any trouble did I?"

"that's not true Haru-chan." Honey spoke up seriously…well as serious as his sweet little voice could get "I think you should apologize…Kay?" He smiled sweetly "You made us all worry, especially Tama-Chan"

"You guys…were worried about me?" Haruhi asked astonished. "But why?

"Are you kidding me Haruhi?" Rin asked in disbelief "your like my sister! I would be devastated if something happened to you. We all would be devastated…" Rin shrugged "I mean I don't disagree that you jumped in to help me I would have done the same for you but you have to understand it was really scary when I saw you fall off the cliff…" Rin shivered "I thought you were going to die…"

"guys I'm really sorry…" Haruhi muttered.

"AWWWW!" they all gather round her In a circle hug saying they accepted her apology. There was a sickly rumbling sound from her stomach and the twins immediately stopped snuggling her.

"Is something wrong?" they asked her.

"You look kind of…green." Rin stated feeling her forehead.

"I don't feel so good…" Haruhi murped out.

"You must have eaten to much crab." The twins stated.

"I probably should have warned you about that…" Rin stated to herself.

"Be strong Haru-chan!" Honey said fiercely.

"Lets get her to the nearest restroom Hurry!" Kaoru exclaimed dragging Haruhi out the door.

"Ill hold your hair!" Rin exclaimed following after her "Oh wait…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

"Oh well…its not like she left the building…" Rin sighed to herself. After Haruhi ran off to find a bathroom Rin tried to find her to make sure she was okay, she kinda felt bad after all she did cook the crabs and she should have warned her of the consciences of eating to much shellfish. "I guess ill return the book." Rin shrugged looking at the cook book in her hands. Even though she failed to find Haruhi she did succeed in finding the library. She walked in and marveled at all the books once again.

"there are so many books in here…" Rin gazed up at the shelves on shelves of books "I don't think it would hurt if I read one…" she looked over the shelves on shelves of books and picked up one book that seemed pretty interesting. She sat down in one of recliners slipped on her glasses began to read. Suddenly she heard a click and the lights went out leaving her in complete darkness. "HEY!" she called out. suddenly the light switched on again and she turned to see Kyouya standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." Kyouya walked further into the library "I presume you were returning the book on cooking shellfish yes?"

"Uh yeah…" Rin closed her book and shot up out of her chair "I wasent really tired so I decided to read for a bit." She took off her glasses and hung them on the neckline of her dress "Sorry ill put it back."

"don't be silly your just reading it." Kyouya shrugged "although I didn't think you would find much interest in my families library, there aren't any storybooks in here."

"I figured as much." Rin walked over to the sliding ladder and began to climb "But you do have some books on cooking I like, and they are in perfect condition."

"My family doesn't really use this room its more for show than anything." Kyouya explained pushing up his glasses.

"It's a beautiful library." Rin slid down the ladder with a different book in her hands. "Speaking of cooking shellfish have you seen Haruhi?" Rin strode over to the giant mahogany table and sat on it. "she ate to much shellfish and ran to find a bathroom and I haven't seen her since."

"she ran into my room actually." Kyouya explained. "She's with Tamaki right now no doubt trying to settle that argument from earlier."

"I can see why you left." Rin murmured "its stupid…I can understand why Tamaki got frustrated but he didn't need to start a fight."

"You disagree with Tamaki?' Kyouya inquired turning on a few lamps

"Yes I do." Rin picked up her book and opened it "Just because Haruhi is a girl doesn't mean she should have stood by and watched like an idiot." Rin slipped her glasses back on. "Haruhi did what came to instinct why would the fact that she's a girl change that?"

"So you believe a persons Sex doesn't matter?" Kyouya asked.

"No I don't." Rin turned a page in her book suddenly the main light was turned off leaving only a few dimly lit lamps for light. "Hey why did you do tha-" suddenly the book was snatched out of her hands and tossed to the side. Kyouya grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the table. Rin looked up at him with confused eyes as he loomed over her standing between her legs.

"are you just as Naive as Haruhi to believe a persons sex doesn't matter?" Kyouya moved his lips closer to Rin's ear pressing his cheek up against hers. "Just look at the position your in now…you let your guard down and now your completely defenseless…"

Suddenly Rin erupted into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry but- HAHA!" Kyouya pulled away to look at her but still kept her pinned. "your not gonna do anything…your not that kind of guy…" she shrugged "you wouldn't try anything with a girl like me. you would'nt gain anything from banging me."

Kyouya stared at her for a moment longer. He let out a short 'hmph' before releasing her. "You right…" Kyouya admitted "you're a fascinating young lady."

"I didn't think you were actually capable of doing something considerate…" Rin mused as she sat up "You were just trying to teach me a lesson right? Well… not in the sexual sense but you were making sure I knew the dangers of being a girl by scaring me." Rin smiled "You're not as empty hearted as I thought…" Rin retrieved her book and placed it back on the shelf. "But you are still very confusing…" she whispered to herself then turned back to Kyouya "By the way how long have Haruhi and Tamaki been alone?"

"About 20 minutes…" Kyouya answerd as if nothing had happened. This didn't surprise Rin one bit. His ws probably hoping for a subject change.

"I think we should check on them." Rin suggested as she came to stand in front of Kyouya "by now they've either made up or are in an even bigger fight than then were before." Rin laughed

"Well I suppose your right." Kyouya pushed up his glasses "follow me." he talked ahead of her hiding the smirk he held on his face _nothing to be gained? It's an interesting notion…in its own way…_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

"Are you sure it was a good idea?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"To leave the two of them alone" Kaoru asked.

"She's with our prince Tamaki." Kyouya shrugged nonchalantly "What could possibly go wrong?"

The twins knocked on the door. "Hey boss we're coming in." they called though the door before opening it.

"With the blind fold on you can't see anything and the earplugs muffle any sound." Tamaki said cheerily.

"Hey your right!" Haruhi said a little too loudly.

"You nasty pervert…" Hikaru growled

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru asked.

"You know for the princely type." Rin scoffed as she crossed her arms and leaned on one leg "you're into some pretty kinky stuff…"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he screeched.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You better watch your back Haruhi." Hikaru warned

"I never tagged the boss as an S&M pervert." Kaoru.

"It wasent like that at all I was trying to help Haruhi that's all!"

Rin giggled as she finished explaining to Haruhi what S&M was.

"I see…" Haruhi muttered "Well now I know what S&M is…" she began rolling up the window. "I cant belive I almost let you get away with that."

"Let's go." Kyouya ordered the driver and they sped off. Rin laughed as she watched Tamaki chase after the car.

"How long should we let him chase after us?" the twins asked Rin since it was her idea.

"We'll just go for another half mile and then we'll stop." Rin sat down in her seat "we had to get some revenge for that little S&M stunt…"

"Oh right…" Hikaru purred mischievously.

"Like you kissed Haruhi should we punish you for that?" Kaoru finished

Rin's face turned red in anger "I WAS GIVING HER CPR! THERES A TOTALL DIFFERENCE!"

888888888888888888888888888

**RIN: is it on? *taps mike and creates squealing sound* oh god that was horrible. Anyway hi I'm rin you've been reading me up there. *points upward* I wanted to ask what you guys like about the story so far and if you like whats happening? do you wanna meet my sister Iku? Do you wanna meet my monster in law yone? Or my brother in law daichi? Have I told you about my friends back in America? Or do you wanna hear the whole story on how me and Haruhi met? do you wanna go to my sister Iku's wedding? Tell me! the author-**

**Me: no! *slaps head* use the name I told you to use.**

**Rin. *sigh* the mighty overlord requires inspiration to write… I mean she does have to have a reason to sit at a computer for hours at a time writeing fanfiction…so please tell her what you wanna see PLEASE! longer and more reviews = faster updates!**

**WHAAAAT?! KYOUYA TOO/!? Omerger lol okay I tried to make this chapter longer for the lackage of update. I've got more inspiration for yet ANOTHER fanfiction for chronicle I watched it the other day and if you haven't seen it omygod please watch it then read my fanfic idk what it going to be named**


	15. Ch15: Lobelia Ladies

**Can anyone else say filler chapter? Woo!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888**

"I can't believe they sent me out to get more instant coffee…" Rin grumbled to herself as she carried two very large brown paper sacks filled to the top with hescafe instant coffee and many flavors of it… and a pack of lemon flavored gum...they did make her walk all the way to the convenience store they wont notice care if they spent an extra 99 cents on a pack of gum. They didn't even say please they just shoved money in her face and said 'we need more instant coffee now' sheesh… "I wish they didn't make the bags so tall…" Rin grumbled as her tiny form struggled to carry and see over the bags. "And they are much heavier…" suddenly there was a 'pop' sound and suddenly all the instant coffee fell to the ground as a hole appeared in the bottom of the bag. "Oh cool!" Rin shouted sarcastically as she bent down to pick up all the coffee.

"Here let me help you." A very feminine voice called out.

"Oh thanks." Rin looked at the blonde girl who had bent down to help her pick up the coffee. Rin could immediately tell her wasent from Ouran by her uniform" You're very kind."

"Don't men-" the girl looked at Rin with a smile that quickly faded into a surprised gape. "Wow…" She reached out and petted her bangs "Your hair is so soft…"

"Um….thanks?" Rin leaned away uncomfortable with the fact that someone was so close to her hair. She hadn't been ever since her birthday.

"Why would such a pretty girl like you hide all your beautiful hair under a beanie?" she asked then looked at her uniform. "And wear a boy's uniform? It's so unflattering to your maidenly figure."

"Well thank you for calling me pretty and-WaitAMinute…" Rin's eyes went wide. "You just…referred to me as…"

"Oh who is this Suzuran?" a smaller girl ran up to the grouping and studied Rin. "She's so pretty!"

"I know right Hinagiku?" Suzuran stood up after she gathered up a good portion of the instant coffee. "She's a real pearl."

"Uh…ummm…" Rin stuttered completely shocked then again scared that someone knew of her identity a nervous redness crept upon her cheeks.

"Oh look she's so cute when she has a blush and look at her freckles!" Hinagiku jumped and pinched her cheeks.

"And look at her hands their so soft!" they both began to rub their faces on her palms…when suddenly an idea popped into Rin's head.

"Hey… have you girls heard of the host club?" Rin asked and they both looked up at her.

"Oh yes we have…" Suzuran shrugged sounding absolutely not exited "We've been looking for it all day…"

"We even had to split up from our Benio…" Hinagiku pouted.

"Oh really?" Rin asked frowning "I can take you there…maybe your friend Benio has already found it."

"Oh you are such a dove!" Suzuran hugged her and picked up an armful of instant coffee "And we'll help you carry this!"

"Yeah!" Hinagiku "A lovely girl such as yourself shouldn't carry such heavy loads!" she picked up an armful of instant coffee aswell.

"Thanks guys." Rin smiled. She liked these girls they were so nice offering help to a complete stranger, she was sure they'd like the host club!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

Rin could not have been more wrong… the girls absolutely and utterly did not like the host club one bit. In fact they hated it so much it drove Tamaki into a small sleep fest. Rin pinched the bridge of her nose; she just had to bring up the host club didn't she? And it got even better! Their friend Benio showed up and of course she didn't like the host club either…but that wasent on Rin's mind right now.

"You sent Haruhi out for coffee too?!" Rin screeched at the twins her anger making her so tall she looked down over them like a looming shadow, "do you know how hard it was to carry all those bags all by myself?!"

"We wanted to see who could get us the instant coffee faster." The twins brushed it off nonchalantly.

"You guys are Jerks!" Rin growled she shoved all the instant coffee in their arms. "Here's your freaking instant Coffee I'm taking a nap." Rin stomped over to a couch and laid on it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe they sold your pencil online for almost 300 bucks." Rin scrolled though the clubs auctioning website on her dad's computer. "That's just stupid."

"I know who steals someone's pencil?!" Haruhi growled

"No that's not it." Rin leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms studying the picture of the pencil on the screen. "Who in their right mind would pay 300 dollars for a mechanical pencil?!"

"That's not the point! They took it without my permission!" Haruhi growled. Suddenly the beeping of an oven could be heard in the distance.

"Oh the pizza is done!" Rin clapped happily and skipped off to fetch the meal of the evening.

"Rin are you even listening?" Haruhi growled as she followed Rin to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Haruhi…" Rin put on her penguin oven mitts and slid the pizza out of the oven. "It's just that…they really didn't mean to cause any harm in it…" She set the pizza on the cooling rack with practiced hands. "I mean to them a mechanical pencil doesn't mean much… they probably thought you would'nt mind…" Rin sat on the counter next to the pizza like a momma falcon guarding her eggs, afraid her dad would steal half the toppings before it could be fully enjoyed. "I'm sure they would'nt have done it if they knew It would have made you this mad….well… the twins maybe but yeah…"

"I guess your right…" Haruhi laughed sheepishly "I guess I kinda overreacted huh?"

"Well…no not really." Rin shrugged "If you hadn't acted like you did they might have tried to sell more of your stuff." Rin stretched listening to the joints in her shoulders pop. "I'm sure Tamaki wont allow it anymore after that, just don't be to bitter about it but don't make it seem like its okay either."

"Good point…" Haruhi shrugged. "When are you going to move out of this house anyway?"

"Well dad did actually find an apartment and it's actually closer to the school so I wont have to walk as far anymore." Rin Smiled "we just have to wait until the people living there find other arrangements. Otherwise they said the apartments ours."

"Is it nice?" Haruhi asked

"I like it I get my own bedroom and there's a nice kitchen, so I'm satisfied." Rin shrugged as she reached for the drawer right under her and pulled out a pizza cutter. "This place is nice but it feels more like a hotel than a home to me…" Rin sliced up the pizza without looking "and plus the lady downstairs cooks a lot so she can teach me some stuff and she makes home made lemonade." Rin smiled softly to herself "I love lemonade."

"Maybe you could make lemon bars for the host club." Haruhi took a slice of pizza as Rin handed it to her.

"Oh that would be nice!" Rin squealed happily. "And I could make pink lemonade to go with it!" Rin suddenly stiffened "Speaking of pink…you aren't planning on going to lobelia are you?"

"Nah…" Haruhi waved it off as she swallowed her bite of pizza "It sounds nice but I'm sticking with Ouran."

"Me too." Rin cut herself up a piece of pizza "I couldn't stand an all girls school, girls are just so dramatic sometimes, that's why I like you Haruhi." Rin bit into her pineapple pizza "your level headed and you don't make a big deal of things. It's also why I like hanging out with the guys, they don't have girl issues."

"Understandable." Haruhi said simply as she chewed her pizza thoughtfully "You don't think they're to wound up the way I left like that do you?"

"Nah…" Rin waved it off "Besides I didn't see you leave I was asleep."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

Rin stood and watched the host club with blank eyes as she saw their very feminine cosplay. Except Mori who had been dressed as a firework.

"So…" Rin started "you thought we were going to lobelia?"

"Yeah…" Hikaru started.

"We we're afraid that you would have been mad about the coffee." Kaoru pouted

"Oh my god." Rin erupted into a fit of giggles "you're so cute when you look like a girl."

Kaoru's cheeks turned red "we-were cute?"

"Yes oh my god I can call you Hikari and Kaorah hahahaha!" Rin giggled

"So your not mad at us anymore?" Hikaru asked

"Meh no." She shrugged "I don't mind getting the instant coffee. Just don't ask me to get it in such large quantities…" Rin smiled "and plus if me freaking out lead to this." she gestured to their dresses "ill do it all the time." She laughed

"Oh really?" Kaoru snaked his arm around her waist "then… will you do other things for us when we dress up?"

"Oh god stop." Rin growled playfully "You're to dang pretty."

"So you admit were pretty?" Hikaru rested his head on her shoulder "I had no idea you had the hots for us."

"Wait…you twisted my words around." Rin shrank down between the twins

"Maybe you meant for them to be twisted?" Kaoru purred close to her ear. "Are you trying to confuse us? We'll have to punish you."

"Someone help!" Rin squealed. Suddenly she was yanked away from the twins and into the chest of Mori.

"Thanks Mori." Rin sighed in relief and tried to pull away but he kept a hand on her shoulder keeping her near him.

"Wow Mori sempai is-" Hikaru started.

"As protective of Rin as he is Honey." Kaoru finished.

"I wonder if he likes you." The twins chided. Rin turned the color of a cherry.

"Oh that's not it…" Rin smiled sheepishly "He…he just doesn't want me to get creped on right Mori?" she looked up at him and he looked down at her. He gave no answer. "Ummm…" Rin turned even redder. "W-W-Would anyone like to help me choose desserts for my next dish?" Rin quickly changed the subject "I'll have to decide now cause' I'm going to be with my sister all weekend."

"You're visiting Iku-Chan?" Honey sparkled "That's wonderful!"

"I haven't seen her since my birthday." Rin smiled brightly "I'm so exited to see her! She said since I'm so into cooking now I can make some desserts for the reception."

"I bet that'll be fun!"

"I know right?!" Rin clapped and did a little girly hop "I am so exited!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

**Okay I'm holding auditions for oc's! Submit me a character and he/she will be featured in this fan fiction! Yay!**

**The story will now go on a more…original line now, I wanna tell you whats going to happen but I cant! Ohoohoo! I have goose bumps! Lol I'm very sorry I haven't thanked the reviewers!**

** Much thanks to rwisher all the guests, mirandaparra Valcoria fallen and cherry berry for reviewing you guys make this fanfiction all the more fun to write!**

** And guess who you get to meet soon? That's right Iku! The famous sister weve all heard about**

** Oh and yone to… I can garentee you wont like her.**

** Please review if you do ill update faster and the next chapter is really intense!**


	16. Ch16: Rin hasent been acting herself

Rin hadn't been acting herself lately. Ever since she came back from her little weekend with her sister she just wasent the same. She didn't make any snacks for the week she didn't laugh like she did when honey did something cute and when she read poems to the girls they were all about pain and death defiantly not the cheery upbeat poems about love and romance she usually read.

"Are you…Feeling okay Rin?" Haruhi asked watching Rin as she was currently staring at her cupcake magazine blankly.

"I'm fine Haruhi." Rin answerd bitterly turning a page in her magazine.

"Ri-Chan!" honey jumped up and sat on her lap "You wanna have some-"

"No thank you honey..." Rin sighed "I'm not hungry…" Honey had a sad look in his eyes before slipping off her lap

"Okay…" he said in a small voice and walked over to his cake and the cake he had prepared for Rin.

"What's wrong Princess?" Tamaki swept in next to Rin "You aren't nearly as opinionated and happy as you usually are! You're not sick are you?!" he laid the back of his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine okay?" she shooed away his hand. "I just don't feel like talking okay? I just…" she put her magazine in front of her face "I wanna read this article."

"Do you normally read your literature upside down?" Kyouya called out not stopping his typing. Rin stiffened slightly.

"I'm practicing a new skill…" she bit bitterly

"Look Rin if there's something wrong-" Haruhi began before Rin slammed her magazine down on the table.

"Nothing is wrong okay?! Why are you guys hounding me?!" she yelled looking around at everyone.

"You're just acting a little strange that's all." Hikaru stated

"Yeah usually you're more colorful than this." Kaoru continued.

"Well I'm fine okay?" she stood up and began packing her things "I'm not always the shiny happy Rin all the time okay?" she roughly swung her bag over her shoulder and strode out the door. "I'm going home I have to feed the cat." She gently shut the door remembering what happened last time she slammed it

"She doesn't have a cat…" Haruhi stated quietly.

"Does anyone have any idea why she's acting so bitter?" Tamaki asked everyone. "This isn't like her…"

"She has a presentation on Wednesday…" Haruhi thought "She said she was really nervous about it…"

"That's it!" Tamaki exclaimed "Rin has been working so hard being a good host and keeping her grades up she must be so stressed!" he clapped his hands "Gentlemen! We have a mission…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

"Hey Rin." Both of the twins stood on either side of her in the lunch room. "What-cha up to?"

"I'm getting a napkin…" _unless they charge for those to _Rin thought to herself as she grabbed a few.

"Do you wanna eat with us?" Kaoru offered linking his arm with hers.

"Yeah we'll buy you a lunch!" Hikaru took her other side as they lead her over to the food bar "What do you want to eat?"

"I bet you want the A lunch right?" Kaoru suggested pulling her close.

"No I bet you want the B lunch!" Hikaru pulled her to his side.

"No." Kaoru pulled her to his side. "She wants the A lunch…"

"No…" Hikaru pulled her to his side. "She wants the B lunch" he growled.

"Ummm…guys?" Rin called out meekly before Kaoru roughly pulled her to him

"She wants the A lunch!"

"B lunch!"

"A!"

"B!"

They bantered pulling Rin back and forth though out the entire experience before Kaoru broke down

"I'm sorry Hikaru…" he embraced his brother with Rin in between them "your right the B lunch is better…"

"No Kaoru I'm sorry…" Hikaru embraced him back Squishing Rin even more. "You're right the A lunch is the right choice for Rin"

"No no Hikaru." He touched his brother's face lovingly. "You were right you have better taste buds than me…I would know."

Through out this Rin slipped out from in-between the twins and exited the cafeteria… with no napkin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"Ri-Chan!" Honey glomped Rin as she was staring aimlessly into the schools pond. "Have some cake with me and Takashi!"

"Yeah." Mori grunted.

"Come on! We got lots!" Honey dragged her over to a grassy area, there set up was a large table wit all sorts of cakes and pastries on it.

"How did you get this out here?" Rin asked skeptically eyeing all the treats. "And were did you plug in that chocolate fountain?"

"Which one do you want Ri-chan?" Honey held up an assorted plate of fancy chocolates. "You can have as much as you want!"

"Yeah." Mori grunted as he pulled out a chair and gently guided her into it.

"Which one do you want to try first Rin?!" He held up a plate of cupcakes in her face. "These are lemon cupcakes."

"Mitskune…don't have to much cake…" He reminded "You'll get a cavity…"

"I won't get a cavity Takashi!" Honey smiley innocently taking a bite of cake "I always brush my teeth! Remember?!" Honey basically inhaled a cupcake getting crumbs all over his face.

"Mitskune…" Mori sighed grabbing a napkin "You've got crumbs on your face…" Mori whipped the crumbs and icing off his face.

"Thank you Takashi! So Rin which one do you…Rin?" during this they hadn't noticed Rin had made a Beeline to the escape route.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

"Hey Haruhi…" Rin sighed as she sat down next to her on the Park bench "Ready to study?"

"Actually we don't have to study right away…" Haruhi started, thinking about what Tamaki said earlier.

"Oh?" Rin ceased retrieving her notebook from her bag "What did you wanna do?"

"I don't know we could go to this café down the street?" Haruhi suggested pointing in a certain direction "I've got a buy one get one half off coupon for frozen coffee they also have really good Muffins"

"Eh…" Rin shrugged "I'm not really thirsty for coffee right now…"

"We don't have to get coffee we could get a smoothie or sushi or something…" Haruhi offered but Rin shook her head

"I'm not really hungry…but if you are you can go get food…" Rin shrugged drawing circles in her notebook with her finger.

"Nah that's okay…" Haruhi shrugged "Do you wanna go to the park and walk around instead? We can walk by that church with the pretty stain glass widows you like"

"Actually Haruhi…" Rin shoved her notebook in her backpack and stood up "I remembered I have to go home and help my dad with something… we can study some other time okay?" Rin walked away without another word

"Okay bye Rin!" Haruhi called as cheerfully as possible. Rin tossed a lazy wave over her shoulder. Leaving Haruhi with furrowed brows and a worried heart.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Rin sighed as she dragged her feet down the hallway and bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink last night. She pinched her cheek to try and wake herself up but nothing seemed to work. The combination of being upset AND tired made it difficult for her to wake up. She wanted to sleep so badly but she just couldn't bring herself to it. With a sigh she stopped in front of the host club, with great effort she pushed open the large doors to be met with a great bright light.

"What the…" Rin immediately put a hand in front of her face to block out the light. As it dimmed it revealed Kyouya dressed up in a suit and bowing before her.

"We've been waiting for you mademoiselle" Kyouya purred and held out a gloved hand to her "Please come in welcome, to the Ouran host club."

"Kyouya?" Rin looked up at him as he took her hand and lead her into the host club "I'm Rin I work here remember?" Rin reminded him. She was so confused it wasent like him to be so formal with her.

"Ah there you are." Kyouya led her to Tamaki who was dressed as a Greek god in a toga and everything, sitting on an extravagant fancy pillow arrangement. "Please princess come sit with me…"

"What's going on?" Rin walked over to Tamaki "That's cool cosplay but why-" Suddenly Tamaki grabbed her arm and yanked her down to him an onto his lap. "Oomph." Rin grunted as she landed on his lap "Tamaki what-"

"Shhh" He pressed one of his long slender fingers to her lips "You need not say anything my princess." He wrapped a firm arm around her waist and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Honey came in dressed as a unicorn carrying a tray with a half circle of cupcakes.

"Hi Ri-Chan I'm a unicorn did you recognize me?" He giggled holing out the cupcakes "We made lemon cakes for you!"

"Guys that's really nice of you but-" before she could say anything there was a cupcake shoved in her mouth.

"Hush my dear…" Tamaki purred directly in her ear "We are you slaves!" he bowed to her "You are our princess tonight my dear."

"Where's Haruhi?" Rin looked around. Hoping the most sane host could provide her with some answers.

"Ah he's right over there my sweet." Tamaki purred pulling into a more snuggly hug resting his chin on her shoulder. _He when sis he starts referring to Haruhi as a he in front of me?_ "Haruhi come over here!" Tamaki called.

"Hello miss…" Haruhi said awkwardly clearly uncomfortable. "Would you be interested in some lemon tea?" Haruhi smiled sheepishly as she held out a tray with a teased perched upon it.

"Or perhaps some lemon cupcakes?" Honey sempai offered holding out a lemon cupcake with pink frosting on it.

"Or some lemonade?" Kyouya asked as he poured some lemonade into a gold chalice.

"Or some lemons?" Mori asked holding a considerable amount of lemons in his arms.

"Or a lemon?" Tamaki held up a piece of fanfiction literature to her.

"OKAY I GET IT!" Rin shot up from her seat on Tamaki and balled her fists on the sides of her head in frustration. She took a deep breath and regained her composure "Ill make the freaking lemon bars tonight okay? For god's sake it's not like I cook in all my free time I have homework to do as well" Rin's brows furrowed.

"Wait…" The twins scratched their heads "what?!"

"All day you guys have been shoving food down my throat and I get it okay you want me to hurry up on the lemon bars I promise you could have just asked me you know…" she grumbled.

There was an exceptionally long pause before the twins spoke up "That's not it at all…"

"Then what _is_ going on?!" Rin exclaimed gripping her beanie nervously "You guys are kinda freaking me out…"

"Isn't it obvious?" the twins suddenly came out both wearing gladiator armor?

"Were trying to help you relax…" Hikaru started

"Because you were stressing out about your presentation…" Kaoru followed

"My presentation?" Rin raised a brow and stood up "For biology class? That was yesterday…"

"…" everyone froze "WHAT?!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"Then why are you so upset?" Kaoru asked pulling off his gladiator helmet

"Yeah we've been trying to cheer you up all day…" Hikaru pulled off his helmet as well.

"By feeding me immense amounts of food?" Rin questioned. _I could have sworn they were preparing me for some sacrifice._ "Look I've just got a lot on my plate…" Rin picked up her bag and started for the door "I'm just one person you know… I can't do everything" Rin exited the host club leaving Tamaki repeating her words to himself.

"Just one…person?" Tamaki furrowed his brows "why didn't she say girl?" suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Pretending to be a guy all the time is diminishing her feminine spirit" Tamaki snapped his fingers "Hikaru Kaoru I need you to do something."

8888888888888888888888888888

"That was weird yesterday." Rin whispered to herself. She flipped open her phone and checked for messages…nothing. She sighed and snapped her phone shut. "I've just gotta push it aside for right now… if I keep slacking Kyouya will triple my debt." She pushed open the doors of the host club and gasped. Thousands of mannequins were sporadically placed throughout the room. Rin went wide eyed and dropped her bag. "What the…"

"Ri-chan!" Honey jumped from out of freaking nowhere and hugged her head. "Look at all these dresses! Aren't they pretty?"

"They…" Rin sniffed "They're gorgeous…"

"And the best part is you get to keep one!" Honey jumped down and pulled her into the sea of mannequins "There are lots of them!"

"I don't-" Rin was interrupted when the twins jumped out of nowhere with dresses in hand.

"You should try this one first Rin." Hikaru purred holding up a very scandalous black tight fitting short dress with fishnet tights.

"It would show off your womanly curves." Kaoru put an arm around her.

"No! Such things are not appropriate for my darling little girl!" Tamaki swooped in and picked up Rin. "Clearly my little girl would look stunning in this attire!" Tamaki held up a very poofy pink ball gown with white ribbons ALL over it.

"NO!" Honey shoved a white dress with a bunny on it and cover in sparkles. "Rin would look much cuter on her!"

"I believe this would suit the lady better." Kyouya held up a deep violet dress, very plain with a split up the leg.

"No." Mori grunted and held up a blue dress that looked similar to the one she wore at the crab dinner at the beach. "This one."

"How about this one?" Haruhi came out with a green dress in hand "It looks pretty comfortable."

"Wait!" Tamaki exclaimed snapping his fingers "I've got it!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

"Were finished!" the twins announced as they pushed Rin out of the dressing room and all the hosts gasped. Rin was wearing a long blue dress that showed her back and had white sparkles that spiraled around the dress and seemed to flow around her, paired with it was a white fedora with a white lace bow around the rim and sparkly strings hanging off the edges. Her hair adorned in a braid with a white ribbon weaved though it, you couldn't even see he bald spot, She looked like a fairy tail.

"You look so pretty." Honey glowed.

"Yeah." Mori grunted his eyes sparkling.

"You look really nice." Haruhi gave her thumbs up.

"You are truly a beautiful girl Rin." Tamaki purred and held a mirror in front of her. Rin went wide eyed as she saw her figure. She looked like someone else.

"Well what do you think?" the twins came to stand on either side of her. "You can wear it to your sister's wedding!"

A single sob escaped her lips as she crashed to the floor on her knees.

"R-Rin?" Tamaki called out to the girl crying on the ground.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-I c-c-c-c-c-cant w-w-w-w-w-wear it t-t-t-to th-th-the wed-d-ing!" she sobbed out the eyeliner and mascara that once adorned her eyes now making dirty rivers down her cheeks. "I-I'm n-n-n-n-not i-i-i- c-c-c-c-c-c-cant!"

Haruhi immediately pulled her off the ground and lead her into the changing room. "What's wrong?"

Rin was sobbing so bad she couldn't for words, and if she tried it came out as a blubbering mess. Haruhi helped her out of her dress and put her uniform back on and she was still sobbing.

"Rin please calm down what happened?" Haruhi tried but Rin continued crying "We were just trying to-"

Rin choked something out along the lines of sorry but continued blubbering.

"Are you ladies decent?" Tamaki called into the dressing room. "May we come in?"

"Tamaki- sempai" Haruhi sighed exasperated "I don't think that's-"

"Ri-chan?" Honey came in with Usa-chan in hand "we're sorry…we didn't mean to make you cry…" Honey pouted "We just wanted to make you feel pretty…" Honey held Usa-chan out to her "Do you wanna hold Usa-chan? He's sorry to"

Rin looked at the rabbit then back at Honey. She gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I'm s-s-s-s-orry." She choked out. "I didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-t-to I j-j-just…i-i-i-I the d-d-dress I'm I'm"

"It's okay Ri-chan." Honey hugged her back "You don't have to talk right now if you don want to. You can just cry if you want." Rin nodded and tucked her head into Honey's shoulder and sobbed quietly while Haruhi rubbed her back in a motherly way.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Rin had eaten 4 slices of chocolate cake and a cup of chamomile tea with some chocolate milk that honey insisted she ate, Rin cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry you saw that." Rin grunted quite embarrassed "I thought I could hold it together..."

"It's alright my darling." Tamaki patted her head. "Never be embarrassed for showing your true feelings."

"If you don't mind us asking…" Kyouya inquired "Why would a dress make you burst into tears?"

"Yeah…I know its a little gaudy but I didn't think it was that ugly." The twins commented causing Rin to give a teeny tiny smirk.

"The dress was lovely…" Rin stated. "It reminded me of something though…"

"What did it remind you of?" Tamaki asked.

Rin pulled her knee's to her chest. "I think it would be easier to understand if I told you the whole story…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Oh my goodness okay I NEED you to tell me why you think Rin is crying? I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PWETTY PWEASE?! DO IT FOR USACHAN!**

**IT'S STILL NOT TOO LATE TO SUBMIT AN OC. I will pm you if I want to ask you something about them or for other reasons. And absolutely no superpowers please omg... **

** Have you ever cried so hard you couldn't form words?** **Yeah sucks…**


	17. Ch17: Peasant

"So you get to spend all your free time with these boys?" Iku smirked as she looked at the picture Rin brought for her to look at "If high school was like that I wouldn't have graduated."

"Oh it's not as glamorous as it seems." Rin took the photo back and handed her one of her and Haruhi eating pizza together. "I'm not allowed to flirt with the boys I have to spend all my time with giggly girls."

"Still I bet its pretty fun when your not hosting am I right?" Iku nugged her.

"Oh stop you make it sound like I'm a whore…" Rin grimaced then perked up "dad got the invitation in the mail the other day."

"What did you think of our wedding invitations?" Iku asked her little sister looking down at her "Were they a little much? I thought they were to fancy with the ribbons."

"They looked like wedding invitations." Rin smiled "Very good ones to did you hand make them?"

"Actually Yone picked them out." Iku muttered. Rin sighed; Yone basically designed the entire wedding to her liking. Rin worded if she would even like the wedding once it was finished. "She really does have classy taste. She had professionals make them"

"It doesn't matter if it's classy it matters if you like it." Rin frowned adding some sugar to her tea

"I do like it!" Iku exclaimed. "I really do Rin; besides the only thing that really matters to me is that Daichi is the one standing at the end of the isle." Iku said dreamily.

"Oh so the dress doesn't really matter?" Rin smirked

"Oh well…yeah the dress matters to." Iku blushed. "Oh speaking of which we need to have a fitting for the bridesmaids today. I think you might like the dresses Yone picked out."

"Oh…Yone picked them out?" Rin sighed "Well…if Aurelia designed them I'm sure it will be poofy as hell."

"Oh stop it!" Iku smiled "My dress isn't made by Aurelia so it doesn't necessarily mean that the bridesmaid's dresses are to."

"I see." Rin nodded "And Yone is okay with this?"

"Let's talk about something else." Iku waved it off studying her tea.

"Making wedding invitations is a profession?" Rin tilted her head to the side. This was a little talent Rin had always had, making a conversation less awkward.

"Yeah I didn't know either." Iku shrugged sipping her tea.

"Huh…" Rin looked at her teacup and stirred around the sugar "I learned something new today."

"Iku!" Yone sat down at our table shoving a pamphlet in Iku's face these are the pamphlets for the wedding aren't they adorable?" She smiled then she noticed Rin. "Oh…I didn't know your…baby sister was coming today…how…unexpected"

Rin swallowed the insult that bubbled in her throat. And took the pamphlet from Iku as she handed it to her, she seemed to have no interest in it. She didn't even open it.

"Well we have the dresses for the bridesmaids!" Yone clapped "You should come see them!" She looked upon Rin with distain "I guess…you can see to."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here they are!" Yone cheered gesturing to the dresses which were actually being modeled by some of Yone's daughters. They weren't to terrible…they were short yellow with a sweetheart neckline and it poofed out at the skirt complete with matching gold earrings and shoes.

"It's lovely." Iku smiled fakely. Iku really didn't have a preference on the bridesmaids dress as long as they were short and wasn't a color close to white. Rin grimaced, she looked terrible in yellow. But she would wear it, besides everyone else looked good in the dress it would be a shame to rewire the whole system around her alone, plus it didn't matter what she looked like, all that mattered was Iku.

"Where are the changing rooms?" Rin whispered to Iku who pointed to the far corner of the room in response. As she entered the changing room she noticed that the place was completely empty. Not a single dress was in sight.

"Huh…" Rin puzzled to herself as she searched the changing rooms. Her dress was nowhere in sight.

"It's probably somewhere else…ill ask one of the other girls where they got theirs from." Rin flipped through the pamphlet to find the names of the bride's maids so she could ask properly. Until something caught her eye.

_Maid of honor~ Ren Nakatashi_

"Ren Nakatashi?" Rin asked herself utterly confused. Oh no they must have spelled her name wrong. That or Yone actually thinks it's spelled that way. Rin exited the changing room and approached Yone who was babbling something about the wedding dresses happily. "It's R-I-N Naka_tani_" she strode up to Yone who looked down at her as if she were some kind of disgusting new species.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked astonished.

Rin almost rolled her eyes "It says Ren…"

"What about Ren?" Yone asked still completely confused.

"My name is spelled wrong." Rin was getting frustrated now. "My name is Rin R-I-N Naka_tani_."

Yone looked at her for a long moment with a distasteful confused face caked on her features as heavily as her foundation. Suddenly her face lit up in realization and she burst out into hysterical laugh even some of the bridesmaids were giggling and pointing at her.

"Umm…" Rins brows furrowed together in confusion…was a spelling mistake really that funny?

"Oh you poor little peasant…" Yone sighed regaining her breathing as her laughing subsided. "You didn't ACTUALLY think that you were invited? Let alone the maid of honor?"

"Excuse me?" Rin looked at her like she was crazy and of course she was all together but of course she was the maid of honor she's the brides little sister for gods sake.

"You think a commoner such as yourself would be welcome to an event as grand as this?" Yone scoffed as if she were stating the most obvious thing in the world. "But of course we make an exception for your father; he is necessary how awkward would it be for Iku to walk down the isle alone…but with you I absolutely will not tolerate it."

"I…you…" Rin was completely and utterly shocked. She had no idea what to say.

"Let's face the facts, you simply would'nt fit in…" Yone pulled one of the bridesmaids closer "Look at this dress hmm? And now look at you. Flat chested and short there's no way you can wear a dress as stunning as this even if you stuffed and wore heels. You would ruin the Aurelia name if someone like you was seen in such a marvelous dress."

"And look at her skin…" the girl Yone grabbed held a piece of the dress to her face "It's so pasty…"

"When you hold that next to her she looks sick…" another one of the girls mumbled and Rin shooed her hand away her ears pinking and her cheeks ablaze. She felt so small right now. Surrounded by such beautiful girls… and look at her she came in sweats and a ponytail.

"Ren here would look much nicer in this dress…" Yone gave a tight smirk as she twirled a piece of Rin's bangs around her finger. "And there's no way that this dress could be worked with a hat to hide your…disgusting hair." Yone sniffed with distain.

Rin felt like crying, how could she say such mean things to her? Or why hasn't Iku said anything?

"Isn't she the one you said was afraid of the ocean?" another one of the girls piped in "if she's afraid of the ocean how could she come anyway? I mean the receptions on a beach isn't it?"

"Ah yes she is the one afraid of the ocean…" Yone purred "Wouldn't wanna be scared at your sisters wedding no would you? After all it's not your habitat…" Rin flushed red, how did she know? The only people who really knew she was afraid of the ocean was her dad and-

"Iku?" she looked over at her sister for some support but she just stared at her shoes.

"Even your sister agrees with me!" Yone pointed "She even told me so she said that Rin won't fit in at the wedding! You'd be a pigeon in a flock of doves."

Rin continued to stare at her sister almost too afraid to ask if she really said that. Iku would'nt say that about her own sister would she? Well… she wasent denying it.

"Come now!" Yone clapped "we must discuss the flower arrangements! Come along ladies!" Yone looked at Rin "Take note that I said ladies not children."

That was all Rin could take. She sped walked out of the room refusing to let a single tear fall until she got home

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

As soon as the Taxi brought her home Rin ran into her bedroom and let it all out cuddling her stuffed giraffe close to her chest. She was so confused and angry. Why would Iku kick her out without having the common decency to inform her? Did she plan to have Yone embarrass her in front of all those girls like that?

"Rin?" Santo came into Rin's bedroom with a confused look plastered on his face. "Rin sweetheart, what happened?"

"Girl stuff." She muttered from under her comforter

"Girl stuffs my ass…" Santo snarked sitting on the edge of her bed "Tell me what happened…"

"No." Rin bit sounding much like a child

"Why?"

"Because talking about it won't make it better!" Rin yelled and threw herself into her dad's arms "I just wanna cry right now okay?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

**Sorry for the late update! But now you met Yone and Iku what do you think of them? Do you like? No? loll please tell me what you think if you do ill update faster!**

**Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter**


End file.
